Yaoh
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Vida de host, dentro e fora dos clubs noturnos..Um assassinato..Quem será o assassino? Pure Petit consegue complicar ainda mais a fic..¬¬..Tem Yaoi! Mi x Ka e Mask x Dii
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Quem lê a fic da DarkOokami, Kokorowo Miemasu, vai entender o que é sunako..Pra quem não sabe, vem do inglês "snack", quem entende japa..O inglês deles é pior que o meu..xPpPpPpPpPp..Sunakos são clubes noturnos, não danceterias, mas lugares para se gastar grana e beber acompanhado de belas pessoas(ta nem sempre belas¬¬""...Mas disfarça..xD), os chamados "hosts", os homens e "hostess", as mulheres, esses lugares são freqüentados por pessoas ricas e carentes..

"Yaoh", junção de dois kanjis.."Ya", yoru(noite) e "Oh"(rei), ou seje..Rei da noite..xD..Sugestivo não? Nyahahahahaha

xXxXxXxXx

"The Athenas Club", o maior e mais famoso clube noturno de Roppongi..Freqüentado pelos mais ricos empresários do Japão, a dona do lugar é a Saori Kido, a jovem mais rica do país, com seus 19 anos, herdou a fortuna do seu avô, é dona do maior clube noturno da região, possui ações milionárias, além de empresas espalhadas pelo país e mundo..The Athenas Club tem 88 hosts..Divididos em categoria, "ouro", "prata" e "bronze", todos possuem apelidos noturnos de acordo com cada constelação, não precisa dizer que os hosts de ouro são os principais, sendo dividido em 12 constelações..Os de prata são os intermediários, e os de bronze, estão tentando subir, na verdade o posto deles é chamar cliente na rua e limpar o banheiro..xD..O clube é sediado em uma bela, enorme e luxuosa mansão, que foi construído tendo em imagem os coliseus gregos com toda sua beleza e imponência.

Toda semana, se tem um balanço do melhor host..O melhor, o mais solicitado pelos clientes na semana anterior recebe um bônus em dinheiro e sua foto colocada no topo da lista. Claro que isso apenas entre os Gold(ouro)..

E essa era a noite de balanço. Todos os 12 hosts estavam num dos sofás do salão principal, faltava algumas horas até o clube abrir..

-Bem..Meninos, aqui vai o nome do top dessa semana é..Afrodite..Parabéns!-Saori entrega o grosso envelope. Todos aplaudem, mas é claro que no meio se podia ouvir burbúrios de inveja..

-De novo? Já é a terceira semana que ele é o melhor..Oque todos vêem nele?-Máscara da Morte resmungava.

-Em vez de reclamar, vê se segue o exemplo de Afrodite e tenta se tornar igual!-Saori havia ouvido o comentário.

-Máscara ficar igual Afrodite? Impossível!Nem reencarnando! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua..-Milo caía na risada.

-Isso, ri porque você foi o segundo!-Máscara de braços cruzados.

-Chega de papo! Vão trabalhar! A casa já vai abrir!-Diz Saori indo para sua sala no terceiro andar.

A mansão sediada pelo clube tinha três andares, o primeiro reservado para os Gold, a maior sala, com sofás de veludo vermelho, mesas de vidro, uma luz azulada preenchia o local, havia pilares que lembravam os coliseus, os segundo andar era a ala silver, com sofás de couro bege e uma luz meio amarelada, havia pilares também, mas eram mais simples que a ala gold, no segundo também ficava o escritório de Saori, uma enorme sala com tapetes vinho, cortinas no mesmo tom e móveis na cor mogno, o terceiro andar ficava o dormitório dos hosts de bronze e alguns de prata, os gold tinham apto próprio, ou ganhado de alguma ou algum ricaço, quase todos os pertences dos hosts eram presentes de clientes, casas, carros caros, relógios, ternos e outras coisas, alguns possuíam até hiate e casas no exterior ou na praia.

A noite corria normal, como sempre, Afrodite era o centro das atenções, entre homens e mulheres, tinha uma beleza peculiar, própria, a pele perfeita, os loiros e ondulados cabelos até o meio das costas, com finas mechas azuis-claros, assim como seus olhos, azul-céu.

Na manhã seguinte, quando todos os clientes já haviam saído, os hosts de bronze estavam acabando de limpar tudo, eram umas 7 da manhã, o sol já estava saindo, na frente do clube, uma garota estava apoiada em sua moto.

-Humm..É aqui..The Athenas Club..-Diz olhando a placa sob os óculos escuros.

Sobe as escadarias da entrada e adentra o salão.

-Ei! Já fechamos..-Milo, que iria sair, barra a garota.

-Tenho cara de cliente?-A garota abaixa os óculos, revelando dois olhos azuis claros e maquiados, aproximando o rosto ao de Milo.

-B-bem, na verdade não, e nem parece ter idade pra freqüentar isso!- Diz Milo, vermelho com a aproximação da garota, era bonita, tinha a pela alva, os cabelos negros e curtos, mas com a franja longa, na altura do queixo, com finas mechas roxas, olhos azul-céu, bem maquiado e boca fina com batom vermelho, usava uma camisa branca de mangas bufantes, com os botões abertos, a parte de baixa amarrada na cintura, era puco transparente, dava pra ver que usava um top preto por baixo, calça preta com a barra dentro da bota preta de salto fino, tinha vários brincos e piercings na orelha, coleira e pulseiras de couro.

-Pois é, não sou cliente..Vim ver meu irmão..-Disse a garota.

-Quem é seu irmão?Seus olhos me são familiar..-Milo com cara desconfiada.

-Neffiiiiiiiieeeee!-Uma voz conhecida vindo da escada.

-Dite!Irmão!-A garota pula no pescoço do rapaz.

-Irmão?Afrodite! Você tinha irmã? Nunca disse!-Milo assustado.

-Nunca perguntou..-Responde Afrodite calmamente.

-Ora seu..-Milo.

-Ok, seu resmungão..Apresento ela..Nephertit..Esse é Milo, Milo, essa é Nephertit, pode chama-la de Neffie..-Diz Afrodite.

-Prazer..-Dizem juntos.

-..Hummmm...Neffie..-Afrodite olhando a irmã de cima para baixo.

-Hum?-Neffie.

-Que roupas são essas? Que brincos são esses? Onde estão as roupas que eu te dei?-Afrodite com a mão na cintura.

-Em casa..Não curto terninho..Você sabe..Essas são minhas roupas, sou cantora. Esqueceu?-Neffie, imitando a pose do irmão.

-Tá entendi..Pelo menos use a bolsa da Louis Vuitton(era assim? O.o?), que eu te dei..-Afrodite.

-Não gosto daquela estampa, é muito feia..Parece bolsa de velho..¬¬..-Neffie.

-E o carro que te comprei?-Afrodite arqueia uma sobrancelha, tinha medo da resposta.

-Vendi..Comprei uma moto..u.u..-Neffie.

-Tá louca? Moto? Isso é coisa de se uma menina andar?-Afrodite.

-Dite..Já tenho 21..¬¬"""""..-Neffie.

-Tá ta, parem de discutir..-Milo tenta acalmar uma semi-discução.

-Tá..O que veio fazer?-Afrodite meio emburrado.

-Vim te trazer o convite do nosso show!Vai ser do Budoukkan!-Trouxe vários ingressos, chame seu amigos, acho que eles precisam de um pouco de diversão...Bem, acho que uma diversão diferente..-Neffie se lembra do serviço deles(beber e entreter, parecia legal..Mas não combina com Neffie, com certeza ela pularia no pescoço do primeiro velho que se metesse a engraçadinho com ela).

-Sua irmã tem uma banda?-Milo pergunta pra Afrodite.

-Ela está aí..Pergunte pra ela!-Afrodite meio emburrado.

-Sim! A minha banda se chama Psycho Dolls!É uma banda kei!-Neffie começa a se empolgar.

-Legal..Mas que tipo de música toca uma banda kei?-Milo.

-Hum..Vai no show pra ver..Você vai né Dite?-Neffie.

-Humm..Vou ver..-Afrodite.

-Ahhhh..Larga mão de ser chato..-Neffie com bico.

-É Afrodite..Larga mão de ser chato..-Milo com bico.

-¬¬"""..É você que quer ir não?-Afrodite.

-Também..xD-Milo.

-Tá, ta..Eu vou..E levo você..-Afrodite.

-Valeu!-Ambos agarram Afrodite.

-Jya..Melhor eu indo..Espero vocês lá!-Neffie abraça o irmão mais uma vez e sai. De costas pela camisa, dava pra ver uma tatuagem na costa, perto do pescoço, um dragão tribal, que saia pelo lado direito do pescoço.

-Ela tem uma tatuagem! Depois converso com ela!-Afrodite.

-Relaxa cara..Estranha sua irmã..-Milo.

-Eu sei..Nem parecemos irmãos..Quem será que ela puxou?-Afrodite põe a mão na testa e Milo ri da cara do amigo.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Mais uma fic..Tá..Tô cheio de idéias..Nove..¬¬"""

Preciso de idéias pras outras fics..¬¬..Nyuuuuuuuuuuuu .

Esse é uma fic meio que antiga..Escrevi e apaguei umas vezes..¬¬"""

Vida de host..u.u..Fora e dentro do club..

Espero que curtam..bjnhos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Aioria chega em seu apto..Ficava de frente em Odaiba, perto do mar, é onde a maioria dos hosts do club The Athenas tinham moradia..Seu apartamento ficava no trigésimo quinto andar..Depois de banho tomado, senta no macio sofá de couro branco..Lembra de algo e tira um brinco de dentro do paletó..E se lembra da noite anterior..

"_Aioria estava fazendo companhia para duas senhoras estrangeiras..Quando ela entrou, tinha belos olhos azuis, cabelos vermelhos como fogo, tinha uma expressão desesperada, como se fugisse de algo, vestia um vestido vermelho, com aberturas nas laterais das pernas, ela se senta em uma das mesas..Aioria pede para Aldebaran cuidar das senhoras e vai até a ruiva.._

_-Posso fazer companhia?_

_A ruiva balança a cabeça positivamente, e Aioria pede um vinho caro para o garçom, se sentando ao lado da garota._

_-Qual seu nome?-Pergunta Aioria._

_-...-A garota nada diz._

_-Está com algum problema?-Aioria fica preocupado com a expressão. Ela de um jeito o atraia._

_-Não é nada..-Ela ia se levantando._

_-Qualquer coisa..Me liga..-Aioria entrega o cartão dele._

_-Obrigada..Me chamo Marin..-A ruiva pega o cartão e sai do club, após deixar uma quantia alta de dinheiro.._

_Aioria percebe que ela deixou cair o brinco de safira..Ele pega e guarda no bolso._"

-Marin..Será que te verei novamente?-Aioria olha mais uma vez no brinco e lembra dos olhos da ruiva.

Shura bate na porta de um apto em Ota-ku(um bairro chique de Tokyo), parecia estar se escondendo de alguém, pois olhava para os lados e estava chapéu e óculos escuros, a porta se abre, e ele é puxado para dentro, por belas mãos, com enormes unhas pintadas de roxo.

-Tava com saudades..-O rapaz diz olhando nos olhos da bela garota, tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos loiros(não posso dizer que é verde..¬¬, pois to usando eles normais..decidi por loiro porque parece que combina com ela..), ela vestia uma camisola preta de seda.

-Ninguém te viu?-Pergunta a garota preocupada.

-Não se preocupe..-Sorri Shura, dando um beijo na garota.

-Quero deixar o serviço..-Diz a garota baixando o olhar.

-..Ele não vai deixar..-Shura.

-Mas a vida é minha..Quero ficar livre..Por mim..Por você..-Seus belos verdes olham Shura com amor.

-Shina..-O rapaz beija a garota.

Shina sorri e arrasta o rapaz para seu quarto, as roupas foram espalhadas pelo corredor..

Shaka entra no consultório médico..

-Doutor..-Diz ao entrar e sentar na cadeira que o médico apontou.

-Shaka Walker..Precisamos conversar sobre o seu problema..-O médico estava sério.

Depois de um tempo, Shaka sai do hospital com uns papéis e um pacote de remédios, olha para o céu, o dia estava bonito..

-Quanto tempo ainda terei..-Suspira, cobrindo os belos olhos azuis com um óculos escuros.

A porta de um apto é aberto em outro apto em Odaiba..Um casal entra..Um ruivo e um loiro..Já entram no apartamento nos amassos.

-Calma Milo..-Diz o ruivo ofegante.

-Diz que não gosta..-Milo diz em tom provocante.

Novamente se agarram, as roupas são jogadas por onde passam, finalmente chegam ao quarto, amplo e com móveis claros, no centro uma cama king-size com lençóis brancos, lembrava uma cama de rei, com vários travesseiros e uma cortina de tela que cobria os lados..O ruivo é jogado na cama e o loiro sobe em cima, prendendo suas mãos sobre a cabeça.Milo se aproxima para beijar o pescoço alvo do ruivo..Nessa hora a campainha toca..Deixando ambos frustrados. Kamus veste um roupão peludo, enquanto Milo se joga nas almofadas emburrado.

Ao abrir a porta, não havia ninguém, mas ao olhar para o chão..Kamus se depara com um cesto, com alguns panos e brinquedos, junto à um bebê..

-O.O-Kamus.

-Quem era afinal Kamus?-Milo aparece por trás.

-O.O..-Milo.

Havia um bilhete junto ao bebê, que sorria. "Não sabia a quem recorrer..Não sei quem é o pai dessa criança..Não posso ficar com ela, meus pais me matariam..Consegui esconder a gravidez, mas não posso esconde-la para sempre, fique com ela!Disse que me ajudaria quando precisasse..Não irei mais freqüentar o clube..Estou partindo para Alemanha hoje mesmo. Hiroko".

-Quem é Hiroko?-Pergunta Milo.

-Uma garota que freqüentava o clube..Tinha 20 anos..É por isso que estava sumida..-Diz Kamus.

-Essa criança é sua?-Milo pergunta nervoso.

-Claro que não!Não faça essa cara.-Kamus.

-O que faremos com ela?-Milo.

-Não sei..Hiroko vai para Alemanha..-Kamus, carregando o cesto para dentro.

-É uma menina?-Pergunta Milo, olhando as roupas rosas.

-Parece..-Kamus tenta pegar o bebê desajeitado.

-Você não sabe pegar um bebê..É assim..-Milo tira a criança do colo e mostra como se segurar.

-Humm..Onde aprendeu?-Kamus.

-Cuidei de uns primos pequenos..-Milo olhava a criança, tinha belos e enormes olhos rosas.

-Gostou dela não?-Kamus.

-E quem não iria? Parece uma princesinha..-Milo suspira, mas a expressão muda ao sentir algo pesar em sua mão.

-Que cara é essa?Não me diga que ela..-Kamus.

-Buáááááááá..-O bebê começa a chorar.

-Droga...Que cheiro!-Milo faz uma careta.

-Não temos frauda..Vou comprar!-Kamus ia sair pela porta.

-Vista uma roupa ou vai ser preso!-Milo tentando fazer a criança parar de chorar.

Depois de vestir qualquer coisa, Kamus voa para o elevador..Depois de meia hora, ele volta cheio de sacolas.

-Não sabia que tamanho era, comprei um monte..Também comprei leite, mamadeira, chupeta, e comida para bebê..-Kamus coloca as sacolas no sofá. Milo pega uma frauda e corre para o banheiro.

-Pronto..Tá limpinha e cheirosa..É menina Kamus..-Milo sorria.

-Temos que decidir um nome..-Kamus.

-Humm..Tem alguma sugestão?-Milo.

-Que tal..Hime..É nossa princesinha..-Sorri Kamus.

-Hime..Gostei..Temos que comprar coisas para nossa pequena Hime..-Milo estava se empolgando.

Ambos decidem tirar a tarde para comprar roupas para Hime, vão à todos os shoppings caros, encomendam berços e móveis para o quarto, mandam colocar papéis de parede rosa no quarto de hóspedes, agora quarto de Hime..Uma pequena garotinha de apenas alguns meses, belos olhos rosas e poucos cabelos loiros.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap!Aqui vemos alguns romances frustrados, um drama com o Shakito e um quase lemon interrompido entre o casal Milo x Kamus, com a chegada de um bebê..

Hime significa princesa em japonês..xD

Puxa..Escrevi rápido..Acho que me empolguei com essa fic..Droga!Preciso ficar assim com as outras..Meninas que participam de Tenshi e Magical Vacation..Me desculpem o atraso..Não to conseguindo inspiração...Mas não abandonei a fic..Como disse, nunca abandono uma criação minha..u.u

Jya..até o próximo capítulo!

bjnhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

A noite mal havia começado..Um homem loiro, alto, forte, olhos cor de mel, entra com tudo no clube, quase jogando os hosts de bronze que estavam arrumando a entrada longe.

-Onde está Kido?-Pergunta aos berros.

-Mas oque está acontecendo?-Saori aparece nas escadarias.

-Tenho um assunto pra resolver com você!-Diz apontando rudemente para a dona do clube.

-Venha até meu escritório..-Diz Saori, entrando em sua sala, sendo seguida pelo homem.

-Sente-se..-Saori aponta pra um sofá.

-Estou bem de pé..-Diz seco.

-Oque quer Radamanthys?-Pergunta Saori.

-Vou se direto..Um de seu hosts anda saindo com uma das minhas garotas(hostess), e pior..É a número 1 do meu clube!O rendimento dela está caindo! Mande ele ficar longe dela!-Radamanthys nervoso.

-Como tem certeza que era um dos meus?-Pergunta Saori, disfarçando o nervosismo, sabia quem era.

-Um dos meus capangas viu ele indo ao apto dela..-Radamanthys joga um envelope com fotos de Shura aos abraços com Shina.

-...-Saori olha o envelope de lado.

-Meu aviso está dado..Se ele se aproximar dela de novo..Vou mandar acabar com ele e com esse clube..Você pode ser rica..mas eu conheço muita gente..-Radamanthys diz num tom ameaçador.

-Pode deixar..-Saori não olhava para o homem à sua frente.

Ele bufa mais uma vez, ajeita o terno e sai batendo a porta, sai do The Athenas Club quase derrubando os hosts que estavam perto.

-O que esse cara veio fazer aqui?-Aioros pergunta para Mú.

-Algo me diz que a coisa é séria..Onde está Shura?-Mú.

-Ainda não o vi..-Aioros.

Nesse momento aparecem Milo e Kamus, felizes como nunca se viram, entraram cantarolando.

-Que bicho mordeu eles?-Aldebaran comenta com Mú e Aioros que estavam na entrada do salão.

-Rapazes..Temos um pronunciamento!-Milo sobe em uma das mesas, sob os olhares de seus colegas de serviço.

-Somos pais!-Milo diz sorrindo.

-O.O-Todos olham para Kamus.

-Sabia que ele não era homem..É muito delicado!-Diz Aioros.

-¬¬"""Não é isso que Milo quis dizer..-Kamus.

-Então é Milo?-Aioros.

-Seu burro!Somos homens!Não podemos ter filhos!O fato é que uma das clientes do Kamus deixou um bebê em nosso apto!E agora é nossa filha!-Diz Milo descendo da mesa.

-Não é linda? É nossa Hime..-Kamus mostrava fotos na câmera digital.

-Que lindaaaaaaa!Eu quero uma dessas!-Afrodite encantado com a criança.

-Ainda bem que não se parece com nenhum de vocês!-Aldebaran.

-Não teve graça..¬¬"""-Milo.

-O que está acontecendo?-Shaka entra no salão e vê o acumulo de golds em um canto.

-Chegou em boa hora!Venha ver a filha do Kamus e do Milo!-Mú.

-O.O?-Shaka.

-Adotada..-Kamus diz antes que venham perguntas estranhas.

Shaka ri e se aproxima, observa as fotos, mas vê sua visão embaçar e desequilibra um pouco, pisca o olho várias vezes.."Droga, isso ta ficando freqüente..", pensa enquanto disfarça o acontecido.

-Ei Aioria!Venha ver a filha adotiva do Kamus e do Milo!-Grita Aioros ao ver o irmão entrar.

-Ah?-Aioria é acordado com esse chamado.

-Mask!Olhe as fotos da filha do Kamus e Milo!-Chama Afrodite.

-Não to afim! Não quero ver nada!-Mas passa reto e se senta em uma das mesas.

Afrodite sente seu olho encher de lágrimas, como podia ser tão insensível e grosso, era principalmente com ele! Será que era por ser sempre o number1 do club? Mas, Afrodite o amava, como nunca amou..E doía essas palavras rudes.

Shura finalmente entra no club, Milo o chama para ver sua filha.

-Shura! Venha ao meu escritório agora!-Saori diz da escada.

Shura já imaginava o que poderia ser..

-Sim, senhorita Kido?-Shura entra e fecha a porta a pedido de Saori.

-Isso é verdade?-Saori joga o envelope com fotos sobre a mesa.

-...-Shura estava paralisado, tinha certeza que não foi seguido.

-Estou perguntando!Está tendo um caso com ela?-Saori altera a voz.

-É minha namorada..-Shura.

-VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?NAMORANDO A NUMBER1 DO CLUB THANTRA?-Saori joga o envelope em Shura.

-Radamanthys veio aqui hoje..E ameaçou te matar e destruir o club..Te dou um aviso..Se por acaso, meu clube for destruído por sua causa..Juro que deixo eles te matarem e ainda te mato de novo! Não quero que se encontre com ela novamente!-Saori dizia nervosa.

-Não pode me pedir isso..-Shura abaixa a cabeça.

-O que disse?-Saori.

-Eu a AMO! Não pode me pedir pra deixar a mulher da minha vida!-Shura.

-Tá querendo me desafiar?-Saori.

-Não senhora..-Shura.

-Então faça o que mando!-Saori.

-...-Shura.

-Agora saia!-Saori.

Shura se retira com um reverência, não iria obedecê-la..Amava Shina e ela o amava, iria até o fim do mundo por ela, nem que largasse o clube..Mas não agora, ele tinha que guardar mais dinheiro..Tinha que cuidar de seus pais, precisava do dinheiro.

A noite começa no The Athenas Club..Como sempre estava cheio, mesmo durante a semana, enchia de pessoas, como sempre Afrodite era o centro das atenções, rodeado de homens ricos, que lhe davam altas quantidades de dinheiro, apenas para ele dizer que os amava..Máscara da Morte observava tudo de longe, um olhar frio e mortal..Mas Afrodite nunca ficava a noite toda numa mesa, pois era muito requisitado, hora com executivos bilionários, hora com jovens ricas, hora com senhoras carentes, sim ele era o brilho da noite..

Milo e Kamus em pontos diferentes do salão se babavam de contar e mostrar fotos de sua princesa para as clientes, que se encantaram com a garotinha.

Normalmente, Milo era sedutor, cercado, não importava, de homens ou mulheres, era sempre ousado, quente, Kamus era o oposto, gentil e muitas vezes frio, mas essa frieza encantava os clientes, eram movidos por esse jeito difícil de Kamus, lhe ofereciam muito dinheiro por apenas um toque.

Shaka também estava cercado de mulheres, o jeito sério e gentil do rapaz atraía as sonhadoras, que a qualquer custo o queriam na cama, era o terceiro mais disputado do clube.

Aioria e Aioros eram normalmente chamados em dupla, gregos fortes e bonitos, o sonho que qualquer japonesa, ou até mesmo estrangeiras, a pele levemente bronzeada, os olhos verdes de ambos, Aioria tinha cabelos castanhos claros e Aioros dourados.

Aldebaran podia não ser o mais bonito, mas tinha o calor e humor brasileiro, o tamanho e porte chamava, a atenção das japonesas, que sonham com um homem forte como aquele..

Mú estava cercado de homens, executivos, que gostavam dos traços delicados e o jeito culto do tibetano, muitas vezes apareciam apenas para conversar.

Shura e Máscara tinham sangue quente, jeito dominador, que deixava as mulheres doidas, passadas de mão ousadas, palavras picantes ao pé do ouvido, falsas juras de amor, as clientes sabiam que não havia sentimento..Mas pagavam para terem uma falsa ilusão..

Saga estava cercado de mulheres, belas mulheres, era a mistura perfeita de gentileza com ousadia, mudava da água para o vinho em segundos, seu olhar maduro com um brilho safado levavam as clientes á loucura, era essa dupla personalidade dele que elas gostavam. Tinha um irmão gêmeo, Kanon que era marina do clube Poseidon, do também milionário Julian Solo, o clube tinha temas marinhos, enormes aquários e tubos com peixes coloridos enfeitavam o local que tinha sofás que lembravam corais e conchas abertas. Saori tenta à meses comprar Kanon e deixar o clube mais famoso..Mas Julian por pura diversão ainda se nega.

Dohko era reservado, mas não deixava de estar acompanhado, o mais maduro de todos, era o acompanhante ideal das senhoras ricas e carentes, seu vasto conhecimento do mundo e das coisas encantavam as senhoras, que gastavam milhões para apenas alguns minutos com aquele chinês, regado à champanhe caro..

No fim da noite os hosts montavam a chamada pirâmide, empilhavam copos de cristais até formar uma enorme pirâmide, e enchiam elas do champanhe mais caro da casa, um meio rosado, quem caía como cascata pelas brilhantes taças de cristal, depois os copos eram distribuídos e todos bebiam, sim, os hosts eram pagos não apenas para divertir, mas para beber, essa era a diversão deles..Depois da noite acabar, alguns saíam com clientes mais ousadas, que pagavam por uma noite(dia) no motel ou em sua própria casa.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooooo!Tô realmente inspirada em yaoh!Talvez por que tenha sido uma fic antiga e frustradamente não acabada..

Aqui eu descrevi o jeito de cada host, espero que não tenha esquecido de nenhum..Ficou meio longo..u.u

O clube Thantra realmente existe..Vi num anúncio de revista..¬¬""

Jya..Valeu todas as reviews!

Bjnhos e até o próximo cap!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Shaka andava pela famosa e chique Omotesandou em Harajuku, uma avenida cheia das mais famosas grifes de roupas e acessórios, como estava de dia vestia-se simples, com uma calça jeans pouco justa, camisa branca com a gola levantada e os punhos dobrados até o cotovelo e um tênis baixo branco, havia amarrado seu longo e louro cabelo em um rabo baixo, usava óculos escuros, olhava a vitrine da Armani, mas sua vista embaça, e escurece, desnorteado, ele vira e tromba em uma pessoa, indo ao chão.

-Me desculpe..-Diz Shaka tentando se levantar, tateando no chão.

-Está bem? Eu te ajudo..-Uma voz feminina, seguida de mãos delicadas o ajudam a ficar de pé..Logo sua visão volta e Shaka se depara com os mais belos olhos vistos, azuis claros, lembravam olhos de alguém que ele já havia visto.

-Realmente me desculpe..-Diz Shaka sem jeito.

A garota se vestia de modo diferente, uma mini saia vermelha xadrez por cima de uma calça jeans preta, havia correntes na saia, uma baby-look preta com as mangas brancas e asas de anjo na costa, a barra da calça estava dentro da bota baixa, preta e cheia de fivelas, estava com pulseiras de couro.

-Está tonto..vamos para um café..-A garota o ajuda a ir até uma cafeteria que havia ali perto.

-Obrigado..-Agradece Shaka sem-graça.

-Sem problemas..Me chamo Neffie! E você?-Pergunta a garota.

-Shaka..-Responde o loiro.

"Um terno..Será do namorado?", ele percebe que a garota estava com um terno Armani dentro da sacola.

-Não tem muito cara de freqüentar esses lados..-Diz Shaka.

-E não costumo mesmo..Meu lado é mais a Harajuku Dowtown..Mas como moro perto, meu irmão sempre pede pra eu ir buscar roupas nas lojas..E fala sério..Cada loja que ele escolhe..Essa Armani por exemplo..Aquelas atendentes não queriam me atender por causa da minha roupa..Quase ia esganar elas, sorte que o gerente apareceu..Ele me conhece e obrigou elas a se desculparem!-Ria a garota.

"Irmão..", um sorriso se forma nos lábios do rapaz.

-E você? Costuma freqüentar a Omotesandou?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Ah! Sim..É o único lugar que conheço que possui todas as lojas que gosto.-Diz Shaka.

-Nossa! Já essa hora? Tenho que ir..-Neffie olha o relógio.

-Eu pago! Por ter me ajudado..-Sorri Shaka.

-Obrigada! E tome cuidado!-Sorri Neffie saindo da cafeteria.

Shaka observa ela saindo e suspira.

"Seu idiota, oque está pensando..Não pode se apaixonar..Sabe o que o futuro te espera..Uma garota daquelas não merece..", Shaka se torturava.

Neffie deixa o terno que Afrodite havia pedido em seu apto e vai em direção à estação de trem, ela sorria.

"Que rapaz bonito..Nem em sonho esperava conhecer um rapaz como ele..", o dia de Neffie estava ganho.

A noite chega rápido..

Afrodite estava atendendo duas clientes, em sua frente, Máscara da Morte que estava com um grupo de solteironas, ria e passava a mão descaradamente nas mulheres, que adoravam, Afrodite de mordia de raiva com aquilo.

Um grupo de rapazes entrou, daqueles boyzinhos que gastavam o dinheiro do pai com coisas banais..Se sentam em uma mesa afastada, em um ponto mais escuro do salão, observam e oferecem muito dinheiro para terem exclusividade com Afrodite.

Pedem o mais caro champanhe, Afrodite se senta no meio deles e sorri doce. De onde Máscara estava dava pra ver Afrodite, e ele não tirava os olhos do loiro.

Depois de umas bebidas, o grupo de rapazes já altos, começam a dizer besteiras e passar a mão em Afrodite, que estava se irritando.

-Parem com isso!-Dizia afastando um que tentava beijar seu pescoço.

-Fique quietinho..Sabemos que gosta..-Diz outro passando a mão na coxa de Afrodite, subindo e apertando a parte íntima de Afrodite.

-Já chega!-Afrodite se levanta irritado e sai do salão.

Os rapazes sorriem e vão atrás, Máscara observava a cena irritado. Afrodite sai pelas portas do fundo para tomar um pouco de ar.

-O que aqueles idiotas pensam que eu sou?-Afrodite dizia irritado

-Olá boneca..Pensa que pode fugir de nós?-Os rapazes cercam Afrodite.

-Vão embora! Já estão bêbados!-Afrodite tenta passar entre eles, mas é segurado por um, que o empurra para a parede.

-Me solta! Quem pensam que são?-Afrodite se debatia.

-Shiii..Fique quietinho..Vou mostrar algo que vai gostar..-O rapaz segura o pescoço fino do loiro, enquanto aperta seu corpo contra a parede, esfregando a coxa entre as pernas de Afrodite.

-Pare..-Afrodite tentava se soltar. Os outros rapazes apenas riam.

-Ele mandou soltar!-Uma voz da porta.

-Cai fora!-Diz os rapazes.

-Foi vocês que pediram..-Máscara sai da sombra e parte pra cima deles.

Derruba todos com apenas um soco e pega o que agarrava Dite pelo cabelo, dando uma seqüência de socos, por fim um chute no estômago.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-Afrodite chega perto de Máscara.

-Te salvando, é fraco!-Diz Máscara.

-Ora seu..Saiba que eu sei me defender!-Diz Afrodite irritado.

-É? Oque iria fazer? Deixar eles abusarem de você?-Máscara.

-Não! Mas algo mais civilizado!-Afrodite dá as costas.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-Máscara irritado.

-Que você é um animal!-Afrodite.

-Quem é você pra dizer isso de mim? Ah é..Lembrei, é o number 1! Pode esculachar os outros!-Diz Máscara fazendo gestos bruscos com as mãos.

-Inveja..Você tem é inveja de mim!-Os olhos de Afrodite se enchem de água.

-É inveja sim! Mas não de você! É de seus clientes! É de pessoas como esses vermes, que podem sentir seu cheiro, podem te tocar, podem ouvir palavras doces vindo de você, que podem ter você!-Máscara tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que é isso? Uma declaração?", Afrodite chorava.

-Eu gosto de você!-Diz Máscara por fim.

Afrodite o encara incrédulo, depois sorri e abraça o canceriano, uma chuva fina começa a cair, molhando ambos.

-Pode me tocar, pode sentir meu cheiro, pode me ter..-Afrodite encara o belo homem à sua frente.

Máscara fica um tempo contemplando a beleza em pessoa na sua frente, toca a face branca e delicada de Afrodite, que fecha os olhos com o toque, aproxima o rosto ao do loiro, olha para a boca avermelhada e macia entreaberta de Afrodite e o beija profundamente, Afrodite deixa lágrimas saírem de seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade.

-Meu apto fica aqui perto..Hoje parece que não terá muitos clientes..Que tal darmos uma fugidinha?-Sussurra Mascara.

-Não sentirão nossa falta mesmo..-Afrodite beija o queixo de Máscara.

xXxXxXxXx

**_be Continued_..**

xXxXxXxXx

Olá pessoas!Esse capítulo saiu rápido..Digamos que baixou ela na minha cabeça..

Omotesandou realmente existe..Lá tem várias marcas famosas, nem tem preço, então podem imaginar a facada..¬¬

A parte Mask x Dite foi criada a partir de uma frase de uma música do Lareine: Fuyu Tokyo(Inverno de Tókyo), a frase é "Why don't you touch my heart..Cause it's so sentimental night", meio nada a ver eu sei..Mas o som e o jeito com que ele canta me inspirou a escrever essa parte..

Cenas atrevidas dos agressores do Ditezinho..u.u""..Acho que estou ficando maníaca..xD Estou me preparando para um talvez futuro lemon? Quem sabe..u.u..Não por enquanto..xD

Agradeço todas as meninas que deixam review: DarkOokami(imooto, arigatou sempre!), Anginha(tenho uma fã!Que alegria!T-T), Nuriko-Riki, Celecia Windown e Sylvia Kodoshi..

Jyaa..Até a próxima!

bjnhos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Vai sair senhorita?-Pergunta um host de bronze, vendo Saori descer as escadas com uma pasta de couro preta.

-Vou resolver negócios..-Diz saindo apressada e entrando na limousine que a esperava.

O destino era apenas umas quadras à frente, mas a mania de rico e a fraca chuva que caía, fazem com que Saori pegue o carro. O destino era outro clube noturno, o "Poseidon", do rico Julian Solo, o prédio era simples, mas bastava entrar pelas negras portas de madeira para estar em outro mundo..O clube tinha temas marinhos, com enormes aquários, tubos de vidro com peixes coloridos, esculturas de sereias e pinturas de barcos, sereias e outros seres marítimos..Os hosts desse lugar eram chamados de Marinas, e usavam roupas de marinheiro branca. Saori é levada até uma sala no piso superior.

-A que devo sua visita?-Uma voz suave.

-Não se faça de desentendido, sabe muito bem oque faço aqui..Julian..-Diz Saori seca.

-Vamos ao que interessa..1 oku yen(1 milhão de yen, ou seje, quase 200.000 reais) por Kanon!-Saori joga a maleta aberta, contendo muito dinheiro.

-Saori, Saori..Não desiste nunca..-Julian sorri, tomando um gole de vinho.

-Posso te dar mais!-Saori.

-Não se trata de dinheiro..Kanon é o number 1 do meu clube..Acha que te daria ele?-Julian solta uma gargalhada.

-Porque faz isso? Esse jogo já ta me cansando..Oque você quer por ele?-Saori se irrita.

-Ser sócio do The Athenas club..-Diz Julian calmamente.

-Sócio? Ficou louco? Por que acha que eu te aceitaria como sócio?-Saori com mão na cintura.

-Porque quer Kanon..Não abrirei mão dele fácil..Sendo minha sócia, pode tê-lo e deixar seu clube mais famoso..Caso contrário..Não temos nenhum assunto mais..-Diz Julian tomando mais um gole de seu vinho, saboreando a reação de raiva de Saori.

-Pode pensar minha querida..Não precisa me responder hoje..-Sorri divertido Julian.

-Você me paga Julian!-Saori sai nervosa do clube.

-Cuidado com as rugas!-Julian ainda consegue gritar, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Saori entra bufando em seu carro, pede ao motorista que a leva para casa, pois havia lhe dado uma súbita enxaqueca, devido à um certo baiacu dos mares.

O clube não estava tão cheio como normalmente, tanto que nem sentiram falta do casal fujão..Aioria estava em um canto olhando para o brinco de Marin, quando sente seu celular vibrar, assustado vai até o banheiro e atende.

-Alô?-Aioria.

-...-O outro lado.

-Alô? Quem é?-Aioria.

-...-Ainda mudo.

-Quer parar de brincar? Vou desligar!-Aioria irritado.

-..É a Marin..Me ajude..-Diz uma voz chorosa.

-Marin? Onde você está? Estou indo!-Aioria sente seu coração pular pela boca.

E assim sai correndo do clube, ignorando a chuva, as pessoas na rua, corre até o local indicado por Marin, era a parte barra pesada do bairro, freqüentado pelos grandes chefões yakuzas..Anda um pouco até ouvir soluços vindo de trás de umas caixas de papelão, era Marin tinha marcas de agressão no rosto e braço.

-Marin?-Aioria se abaixa para ver a garota.

-A..Aoria..-A garota levanta o rosto.

-Está tudo bem..Venha comigo..-Aioria estende a mão e ajuda a garota a sair de onde estava..Estavam quase saindo do beco.

-Ei! Onde pensa que vai com ela?-Um grupo de yakuzas se aproxima.

-Ela é propriedade nossa!-Um deles tenta puxar ela de perto de Aioria.

-Não é não!- Aioria dá um soco nele, puxando Marin mais para perto.

-Idiota! Peguem ele!- O yakuza se levanta e faz sinal para avançarem em Aioria.

Aioria soca os yakuzas, mas um deles assovia, chamando outro grupo, quando viram, já tinha cerca de 50 yakuzas..Aioria puxa Marin pelo braço e correm, com os yakuzas atrás. Passam empurrando as pessoas na rua, e passando na frente dos carros na movimentada avenida. Ao virarem uma esquina, ele a puxa em um beco, atrás de um poste. O grupo de yakuzas passa por eles, Aioria aperta Marin contra seu peito, a garota sente o perfume do rapaz. O grupo todo passa, Marin e Aioria continuam imóveis, um sentindo a respiração do outro, a batida acelerada do coração. São tirados do transe pelo celular de Aioria que toca.

-Alô?-Aioria.

-Onde você ta cara?-Aioros.

-Desculpe..Tive uns problemas..Não vou voltar hoje..Vou direto pra casa...-Aioria.

-Mas..-Aioria desliga o celular na cara do irmão.

-Venha Marin..Pode passar a noite em casa..-Aioria afaga os cabelos ruivos da garota.

-Está tudo bem agora..-E a abraça com força.

Ele a leva até seu apto, empresta roupas e espera ela tomar banho, enquanto prepara algo para ambos comerem, alguns minutos depois ela sai do banho, uma visão do outro mundo para o leonino, cabelos molhados, descalça, vestindo uma camiseta sua, agora podia ver melhor seu rosto, havia marcas roxas perto dos olhos e um corte no canto dos lábios, Aioria faz curativos e ambos comem um lamen à la Aioria(lamen com ovo e legumes congelados).

-Quer me contar?-Pergunta Aioria.

-...-Marin.

-Quem eram eles?-Aioria insiste, queria saber mais sobre a bela ruiva.

-Meu..Meu pai é um viciado em jogos..Um dia se meteu com essa gang de yakuzas e acabou apostando tudo, apostou nossa casa, os carros da família, os negócios, tudo, e sem mais o que apostar, me apostou..A sua única filha..Ele perdeu..E no dia do meu aniversário, vieram me buscar..Meu pai me fez fugir com um pouco de dinheiro..Foi quando apareci no clube..Mas logo me acharam..Me agrediram, mas eu fugi e me escondi naquele beco..Liguei para você..-Marin tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Já passou..Agora vai ficar tudo bem..Pode ficar aqui se não tiver onde ir..-Aioria se aproxima de Marin e a abraça novamente, deixando que ela chore. E assim adormecem no sofá, abraçados.

Afrodite abre os olhos..Olha o belo homem ao seu lado e sorri, abraçando e se aninhando no peito largo e forte de Máscara.

-Acordou?-Pergunta o italiano se mexendo um pouco, aconchegando o corpo fino e delicado de Afrodite. Ele beija a testa de Afrodite e logo ambos adormecem novamente..

Saori estava sentada em sua poltrona de veludo, em sua bela mansão, no bairro nobre de Shirogane, estava pensando na proposta de Julian..Ser sócia dele? Ele estava é louco! Mas por outro lado, poderia finalmente ter Kanon, e ter finalmente os tão sonhados gêmeos juntos..isso aumentaria muito a fama do clube..Ela se lembrava de quando começou o clube, à pouco mais de 1 ano, de como e onde encontrou seus famosos hosts..

Mú, com seu jeito tímido e exótico, era um dekassegui, que tinha vindo tentar a vida nas fábricas, mas em um encontro na rua, ela se encantou com o jeito do tibetano, fazendo lhe a proposta, como precisava de dinheiro, ele aceitou na hora.

Aldebaran, era segurança de uma danceteria brasileira em Roppongi mesmo, ela sempre ouviu falar da fama calorosa do brasileiros, ele pensou um pouco antes de aceitar, pois tinha uma visão errada dos hosts, hosts não são prostitutos, apenas acompanhantes, nada demais..

Afrodite e Shaka eram modelos, Afrodite vindo direto da suécia, Shaka era filhos de mãe indiana e pai inglês, que era militar americano e trabalhava na base Yokota em Hamura. Ambos trabalhavam para a mesma agência, onde se conheceram, e juntos viraram hosts.

Máscara do Morte, ou Luigi, era lutador de pride amador, largou a vida de lutador ao ver que host ganhava bem, sem precisar se matar, o apelido é dessa época.

Shura era garçom de um restaurante espanhol em Roppongi mesmo. O Toreador, que era de sua família, onde Saori sempre ia comer.

Milo e Kamus trabalhavam na Cabaret em Ginza, onde Kamus era barman e Milo dançarino, eram namorados desde essa época.

Dohko era filho de um vendedor de coisas raras da China, onde Saori sempre ia comprar vasos caros, foi difícil convencê-lo a ser host, pois é muito cabeça dura.

Aioros e Aioria eram seguranças dela, contratados direto da Grécia, mas como tinham um beleza máscula que lembravam deuses gregos, Saori não pensou duas vezes em transforma-los em um de seus hosts.

Saga era host de outro club, o Apollo, com temas grego.Foi comprado por uma mixaria, já que o dono do Apollo estava devendo dinheiro para Saori, logo depois descobriria que saga tinha um irmão gêmeo, Kanon, mas que havia sido comprado por Julian Solo, que queria também abrir um clube..A partir daí, começou os negócios entre eles, Saori sempre oferecendo muito dinheiro, e Julian negando por diversão. Na verdade ele era apaixonado por Saori, e se aceitasse vender Kanon, perderia o contato com ela. Sendo sócio, poderia conquista-la aos poucos.

Em um ano..Saori conseguiu erguer seu império em Roppongi, quando fizer 20 anos, terá direção total dos negócios, já que sendo menor de idade, precisa de um tutor, que é atualmente seu mordomo, Tatsumi. Será que deveria aceitar ou não a proposta de Julian..Saori estava pensativa..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooooo pessoas!Tô mesmo inspirada..

Cometi vários erros durante a história..Me desculpem..Me perco sempre nas minhas fics..¬¬..E também se perceberem mudo muito o humor dela, tipo, uma hora séria, outra com humor..¬¬""" Tenho que parar com isso e decidir algo logo..¬¬

Mas..Vamos ao comentário dessa cap..u.u Foi mais Aioria x Marin e Julian x Saori, no caso desse último casal, seria mais o caso Kanon..E também tentei descrever o passado de cada um..Claro que na minha opinião Kamus não tinha cara de host..então o fiz como barman, mas por causa de Milo, resolveu se arriscar no mundo..

A base Yokota realmente existe..E fica aqui perto de onde moro!Sim em Hamura!Ou pegando os kanjis..Vila das Asas (kawaii não?).

Jyaa..Até o próximo cap!bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Shina voltava para seu apto depois de uma noite de trabalho, era a number 1 do Thantra, o famoso club de dançarinas, um club exótico, com tema árabe, pilares de mármore, uma luz amarelada paira fraca, os freqüentadores sentam no chão, em volta do palco que parecia mais uma passarela de desfile e pelo salão em volta de pequenas mesas de madeira, panos coloridos de seda desciam do teto, e havia lustres de ferro bruto, preto, que toda noite eram acesas uma a uma com fogo, além de lustres espalhados pelo salão. As dançarinas vinham de trás da passarela com roupas de odaliscas e dançavam sensualmente, Shina tinha um jeito sensual de andar, falar e dançar, hipnotizava seus clientes, como uma cobra hipnotiza sua vítima. Mas essa seria sua última noite..

Estaciona seu porshe(é assim?Non sei..¬¬"") conversível prata na garagem, o caminho todo pensava na conversa que teve com Radamanthys..

"-Vou parar!-Shina com a mão na cintura e cara séria.

-É por causa daquele espanhol do The Athenas Club?-Radamanthys estava em sua poltrona com a mão cruzada em baixo do queixo.

-É por Shura sim, e por mim! Quero uma vida comum!-Shina.

-E acha que pode desistir assim?-Radamanthys.

-E porque não? A vida é minha..Do mesmo jeito que escolhi começar esse trabalho, desisto!-Shina.

-Como desejar..Só quero de trabalhe essa noite..-Radamanthys calmo.

-Tudo bem..Mas quero o dinheiro na minha conta!-Shina.

-Como desejar..-Radamanthys tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos."

-Estranho..Foi tão fácil..No final das contas ele não é tão ruim..-Shina diz para si, pegando a jaqueta e a bolsa do carro, trancando e ligando o alarme.

Sobe no elevador cantando, passa um mail para o celular de Shura, tinha que contar a novidade..Mas ao colocar a chave na porta, repara que ela estava aberta.

"Ué..Tenho certeza que tranquei ontem..Será que me enganei..". pensa abrindo a porta, tira os sapatos, coloca a chave e o óculos escuros na mesinha da entrada, liga o banheira e vai pegar suas roupas no quarto, quando repara algo de estranho..

-Mas o que! Meus documentos!-Shina se desespera ao ver seu quarto bagunçado, as roupas espalhadas, pastas e papéis jogadas pelo quarto.Seus documentos, passaporte, tinha sumido..Roubo? Mas quem iria querer seu passaporte? Nessa hora o celular toca, Shina atende sem ver o número.

-Alô?-Shina estava com a voz tensa.

-Ora, querida..Está nervosa? Por acaso perdeu algo?-Uma voz masculina.

-Radamanthys..Foi você..-Shina arregala os olhos verdes.

-Já viu a bagunça? Me desculpe..Não tive tempo de arrumar..-Radamanthys solta uma gargalhada.

-DESGRAÇADO! PORQUE? DISSE QUE EU PODERIA PARAR! MENTIROSO! LADRÃO!-Shina berrava.

-Calma gracinha..Pensou que iria realmente deixar você sair? A number1? Não seje inocente..Mas agora está em minhas mãos..Sem passaporte está ilegal no país..Posso te mandar de volta para seu país de origem..Então seje um boa garota e trabalhe direitinho, quem sabe eu resolva te devolver..-Radamanthys tina a voz muito calma, o que irritou Shina, que desliga o telefone.

-Desgraçado! Você me paga Radamanthys..-Shina socava o chão nervosa.

O telefone toca novamente, Shina pensa que é Radamanthys novamente.

-DESGRAÇADO! OQUE QUER AGORA?-Shina nervosa.

-Calma gatinha..Sou eu..Oque houve?-Shura.

-Shura? Me desculpe..Mas é que..-Shina começa a chorar.

-Calma gata! Já to indo aí!-Shura desliga o celular e sai do club correndo.

Aioria dormia sossegado, com Marin nos braços..Não repara a porta sendo aberta..

-Aioria! Sou eu! Tava preocupado, por acaso não ta doente né? Passei no Starbucks e comprei café...O.O-Aioros tinha a chave do apto de Aioria, assim como ele tinha a de Aioros.

-O.O-Aioria acorda assustado.

-O.O-Marin vermelha.

-Hummmm...Foi por isso que saiu correndo ontem? Acho que estou atrapalhando..-Aioros se vira para a porta rindo.

-Não! Não é isso! Vou te explicar!-Aioria vermelho.

-Vou usar o banheiro..-Marin que vestia a camisa de Aioria corre para o banheiro.

Depois de Aioria contar tudo, os três comiam oque Aioros havia trazido.

-VOCÊ É LOUCO? MEXER COM YAKUZA?-Aioros.

-A culpa é minha..-Marin começou a chorar.

-Não chore Marin..Aioros, não podia deixar ela lá, viu oque eles fizeram com ela?-Aioria mostrava as marcas de agressão nos braços e rosto da ruiva.

-Está bem Aioria, você fez bem..Eu sei mais do que ninguém o quanto é corajoso quanto se trata de uma dama..Mas estou preocupado..Qualquer coisa pode contar comigo!-Aioros.

-Valeu mano!-Aioria abraça Aioros.

-Não chore mais Marin..Eu te protejo..-Aioria abraça a garota.

Milo e Kamus haviam chegado em casa, se despediram da babá, que disse que Hime dormiu tranqüila a noite toda..Mas ao chegarem a garotinha acordou, mas não chorava..Sorri para eles..

Kamus e Milo depois de um banho, decidem levar a pequena para um passeio no parque, já que o dia estava lindo..Andavam lado à lado, Kamus empurrava o carrinho, enquanto Milo andava e brincava com a garota.

-Que linda..qual de vocês é o pai?-Pergunta uma mulher com uma criança.

-Não seje tão indiscreta, ta na cara que o senhor ruivo é o pai, e outro é o tio atencioso..-Diz a outra.

-Mas onde está a mãe?-Pergunta uma terceira.

-Err..Bem..-Kamus não sabia por onde começar.

-Deve ser um salariman, meu marido é um salariman!-Diz a primeira.

-Sim, sua esposa deve ser feliz, pois o senhor me parece bem atencioso, trazendo a filhinha para passear..-Diz a segunda rindo.

Milo, com essas perguntas, sente uma pontada, se afastando do local e indo sentar em um banquinho.

-Me desculpem senhoras..Tenho que ir..-Kamus sem jeito sai do meio do grupo que o bombardeavam com perguntas estranhas..

-Milo? Oque hove?-Kamus se aproxima de Milo e percebe que ele chorava.

-Nunca vamos ser uma família..É estranho..Somos um casal gay..Como explicaremos isso para Hime? Que a mãe dela a abandonou e que ela tem dois pais? Gays? Hosts?-Milo.

-Milo..-Kamus.

-Não! Vamos parar..Não podemos ficar assim..Como ela vai se sentir? Vai ser piada na escola..Não vai ter amigos..Vai ser rejeitada, e vai crescer nos odiando..-Milo tentava secar as lágrimas em vão.

-Milo..-Kamus.

-E se ela fugir e virar uma drogada? Vai se envolver com yakuzas? Ai meu Deus!-Milo colocava as mão na cabeça, bagunçando os cachos dourados.

-Milo..-Kamus.

-E vai engravidar aos 15 anos, de um yakuza bêbado, que vai bater nela, um pachinqueiro que irá perder tudo no jogo e terão que viver fugindo, isso se não pegarem ele e o torturarem e depois obrigarem Hime a se prostituir.. .-Milo puxava os cabelos.

Kamus dá um tapa em Milo.

-Obrigado..Tava precisando..-Milo abaixa a cabeça.

-Milo..Hime tem apenas alguns meses..Ninguém garante que ela terá esse futuro..-Kamus.

-Como consegue ser tão calmo?-Milo.

-E porque está assim nervoso? Se fosse mulher diria que é TPM..-Kamus.

-¬¬"""..Engraçadinho..-Milo.

-Mas..É que estou confuso..Acho melhor nos separarmos, e você cria Hime como se fosse sua filha..Será mais feliz assim..-Milo.

-Não diga bobagens! Acha que tenho intenção de te deixar? Eu te amo! Vamos ser uma família feliz! Vamos preparar Hime para o futuro! Saber o que somos! Gays? Quem se importa? Quem disse que Hime se importa? Somos seus pais e iremos cria-la com todo o amor e carinho..Milo..Olhe para mim..-Kamus levanta o rosto de Milo com o dedo.

-Kamus..-Milo sorri.

Kamus puxa Milo e o beija..

-O.O..São gays..-As mulheres de antes.

-SOMOS E DAÍ? ALGO CONTRA?-Milo levanta a voz.

-Nada não..Hehe..Estamos indo..-A primeira some, sendo seguida das outras.

-O.O..Tem certeza que não é TPM?-Kamus assustado.

-Não provoca ruivo..-Milo puxa Kamus dessa vez..Hime olha para os dois com seus enormes olhos e sorri..Sim, Hime não liga..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yooooo! Gostaram desse cap? Raramente aprovo minhas próprias fics..E esse é uma rara vez..Achei que ficou bom..u.u"""" (Convencida..Cai uma bigorna de 100ton em cima da Pure-Petit)..

Não sei porque a parte do Kamus e Milo tem que ficar engraçada..¬¬""""

Ainda vai ter confusão no caso do Radamanthys..Estou preparando algo misterioso..Talvez haja mistério e crime nos próximos caps..Não prometo mas estou planejando..u.u (Pure-Petit ta falando demais..¬¬)

Nyuuuuu . Melhor eu indo, antes que conte mais ou caia outra bigorna..xD

Thnxs todas as reviews!Valeu meninas!DarkOokami(imooto!Sou sua fã!Nyuuuuuu . ), Nuriko-Riki(Tbm sou sua fã!), Anginha(Minha fã..abraça), Celecia Windown(Espero que continue lendo) e Sylvia Kodoshi(Espero que fique mais fodah ainda..xD)

Bjnhos à todos!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Shura chega apressado ao apto de Shina, a porta estava aberta..A garota estava sentada na varanda..Olhos inchados e mãos machucadas, de tanto socar o chão.

-O que houve gatinha?- Shura pega as mãos da garota e beija a parte machucada, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Shura...-Shina desaba e começa a chorar novamente.

-Calma..Calma..Me conte o que eu houve? Venha..Vou buscar um copo de água.-Shura leva Shina até a sala e a faz sentar no sofá, ao passar pela porta do quarto, vê a bagunça que estava.

-Passou um tufão no seu quarto?-Shura entrega água para a garota beber.

-Um tufão chamado Radamanthys, que roubou meus documentos e me ameaçou!-Shina agora estava com raiva.

-Aquele verme..-Shura se levanta bruscamente, mas é segurado por Shina.

-Não faça besteira..Vou dar um jeito..Não quero que se encrenque com ele..Sabe que ele é um poderoso yakuza..-Shina puxa o rapaz e o abraça, deixando lágrimas escorrerem.

-Shina..-Shura passa mão na cabeça da garota.

-Não sei o que faria se te perdesse..-Shina se agarra com mais força no rapaz.

-Não vai me perder..-Shura a abraça com força.

oOo

-RADAMANTHYS!-Aioria e Aioros.

-Sim, é para ele que meu pai perdeu tudo..Tenho certeza que ele roubou..-Marin.

-Aquele cara é muito poderoso..Parece que ele ameaçou a senhorita Kido por causa do caso do Shura com a Shina..-Aioros.

-Ele não vai encostar em Marin..Eu a protegerei!-Aioria estava com a voz firme, fazendo a garota corar e Aioros sorrir.

oOo

Afrodite passou o dia com Máscara, no apto dele, na cama dele..

-Me conte seu verdadeiro nome..- Afrodite passava o dedo no peito de Mask.

-Porque quer saber?-Máscara encara os belos olhos azuis de seu amante.

-Porque sim..Para poder te chamar direito..Quero mais intimidade..Não pode?-Afrodite abaixa os olhos.

-Pode sim..Meu nome verdadeiro é Luigi..-Máscara se derreteu com o olhar triste de Afrodite.

-Luigi..-Afrodite sorri, beijando Máscara novamente, subindo em cima de sua cintura.

-De novo? Você não cansa não?-Máscara ri.

-Não..-Afrodite olha sedutor e ataca o pescoço de Máscara.

oOo

Já era quase noite quando o telefone de Shaka toca.

-Alô?-Shaka acabando de passar perfume.

-Adivinha quem é!- A voz do outro lado.

-Afrodite..Conheço sua voz..u.u""-Shaka.

-Acertou! Me faz um favor loirinho?-Afrodite rindo.

-Não me chame assim, você também é loiro..¬¬"""""-Shaka.

-Ahhhh..Mas você é o único indiano albino que conheço..-Afrodite, Máscara ri com esse comentário.

-Onde você está? Essa risada é do Mask?-Shaka.

-Acertou! Por isso..Me faz um favor?-Afrodite.

-Não sei..-Shaka.

-Ahhhh..Loirinho..-Afrodite fazendo manha.

-Fala logo que já vou sair..-Shaka.

-Dá pra passar lá na minha irmã? Ela pegou um terno pra mim..Como passei a noite e o dia aqui na casa do Mask, não tô com roupas novas..-Afrodite.

-Nem vou perguntar oque fizeram a noite e o dia todo, a ponto de não poder ir até a sua casa..-Shaka.

-Engraçadinho..Vou mandar um mail avisando, ou ela vai achar que sou eu..Ela mora aí perto..É em Harajuku..-Afrodite passa o endereço..

Shaka estaciona o carro na calçada e observa o prédio..Era pouco antigo, diferente dos outros prédios, tinha a construção meio ocidental, feita de tijolos vermelhos expostos, dando um certo charme, tinha enormes janelas como um arco e feita de madeira.

-Oque ele me faz fazer..-Shaka entra no prédio, sobe no elevador, sétimo andar, apto número 707..Toca a campainha..

-Ah!Espera Yuri! Deve ser o Dite..Ele disse ontem que ia vir buscar o terno..-Neffie deixa o celular no sofá..Na tela marcava que havia um mail..

-Dite!-Neffie abre a porta com tudo.

-O.O..-Shaka.

-O.O-Neffie fecha a porta.

-É ele! O rapaz bonito daquele dia..Oque eu faço?-Neffie coloca as mãos na cabeça.

Shaka bate na porta.

-OMG! Me desculpeeee!-Neffie abre a porta vermelha.

-Err..Belo pijama..-Shaka não sabia o que dizer..

Neffie se toca que estava de pijama, um camisão rosa de moletom com um gato preto desenhado, pantufas peludas e rosas, uma faixa prendendo a franja no alto, sem make, revelando olhos grandes e gentis, que lembravam bem Afrodite, ela era totalmente diferente sem todo aquele make pesado..Neffie que estava vermelha, ficou roxa dessa vez.

-Vim buscar o terno do Afrodite..-Shaka sem jeito, vendo Neffie roxa de vergonha.

-Ah..Peraí..Digo, entre..-Neffie abre mais a porta, deixando Shaka entrar.

-Espere um pouco..-Neffie corre para o quarto.

Shaka observa o apto, era largo, com paredes brancas, estava na sala, um sofá branco e visivelmente macio, cheio de almofadas engraçadinhas e coloridas, poucos móveis, diferentes e coloridos, nem parecia a casa daquela garota que conhecera aquele dia, sem aquele make e vendo seu apto, ela parecia ser muito meiga..

-Está aqui..Me desculpe..Pensei que era meu irmão..-Neffie não sabia onde esconder a cara.

-Não se preocupe..Não viu o mail? Ele disse que ia avisar..-Shaka.

-OMG! Não vi..Tava falando com a Yuri..Yuri!-Neffie pega o celular e vê o mail marcado..

-Yuri? Depois te ligo de novo..-Neffie se despede da amiga e desliga o celular, abrindo o mail.

"Neffie!Nãoi vou poder ir buscar o terno, pedi para um amigo ir buscar..Entregue à ele! Beijos..Dite.."

-Putz..Não tinha visto..Aceita um chá ou coca?-Neffie.

-Não se preocupe..Estou indo ao trabalho e tenho que entregar o terno do Dite..-Shaka.

-É um host também..-Neffie não disfarça a decepção.

-...Tenho que ir..-Shaka percebe a tristeza da garota, pega o terno e vai para a porta.

-Espero que não esteje chateada pelo fato de eu ser um host..-Diz Shaka.

-Bem..Não é nada pessoal..Só fiquei um pouco surpresa, sabe..Não tem cara de host..Apesar de ser bonito..-Neffie.

-B-bonito?-Shaka vermelho.

-Oops, pensei alto demais..-Neffie fica mais que roxa dessa vez.

-Espero podermos nos encontrar novamente..-Shaka sorri e sai.

Neffie fecha a porta e corre para o celular, digitando numa velocidade impressionante o número de sua amiga.

-Alô? Yuri!Não vai acreditar!-Neffie não escondia o sorriso.

oOo

A noite, o céu de Roppongi é iluminado por letreiros enormes e brilhantes, contendo nomes de clubs e sunakos, os hosts e as hostess são vendidas em letreiros como se fossem mercadoria, tendo a foto e o preço de sua companhia..No topo do The Athenas Club, a foto de Afrodite, sorrindo, com uma rosa em sua mão, seguido por Milo, Shaka, Kamus, Saga, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Mú, Dohko, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran..Na rua, homens de cabelos bagunçados e ternos(japoneses usam ternos diferentes, são mais justos ao corpo, com corte diferente, hosts usam terno pretos, calça com a barra largam, camisa branca, a parte de cima aberta e sem gravata), entregam panfletos e chamam clientes..

-Venham ao The Athenas Club! O melhor club de Roppongi!-Gritavam os hosts de bronze na rua.

Afrodite trocado..Sobe em uma das mesas antes do club abrir e chama os gold à se juntarem.

-Pessoal!Tinha me esquecido..Amanhã é o show do grupo de minha irmã! Ela deixou convites vip! E como é nossa folga..Quem vai querer ir? Milo vai ter que ir, pois quase que me esganou daquela vez..-Afrodite olha para Milo com seus olhos brilhando.

-Er..Bem..-Milo.

-Pode ir..Cuido da Hime..-Kamus.

-Eu não posso..Tenho visita em casa..hehe..-Aioria.

-Eu preciso resolver umas coisas..-Shura sério.

-Tenho um encontro amanhã..-Aldebaran vermelho.

-Que tipo de música ela toca? Clássica?-Dohko.

-Não..Kei..Acho que é meio punk, meio rock, meio pop..u.u""-Afrodite.

-Ah..Não curto essas músicas..-Dohko.

-Parece velho!-Milo.

-¬¬"""-Dohko.

-Bem, como os outros ficaram quietos, imagino que irão! Por favooooor...-Afrodite.

-Tá bom..-Os outros concordam ao ver os olhos tristes do pisciano.

-Ah!Outra coisa..Queria dizer que eu e o Máscara..Estamos namorando!-Afrodite com um enorme sorriso.

-O.O-Todos.

Iriam dizer algo, quando um barulho enorme, vindo de fora, faz com que todos parem, o chão treme..Parecia uma explosão..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooooooo!Pure-Petit escrevendo à vapor!xD

Radazão é foda!Digamos..Além de ser cafetão da Shina, que roubou os documentos dela, ameaçou a Bruxaori(mereceu..u.u, devia ter é batido nela tbm..¬¬), ainda é o yakuza que raptou a Marin..O tio vai causar mais ainda..

Afinal, oque foi a explosão? Algo me diz que foi o Rada..u.u(Voz vinda do céu:bocuda!Dá-lhe bigorna!)..(Pure-Petit pula: Nyananana, errou!)..(Voz:¬¬""""..Vai ver na próxima..)..(Pure-Petit:xD)

Melhor parar por aqui, antes que conte o resto!Espero que estejem gostando!

Ah!Deixa eu explicar..Há uma diferença entre Club e sunako..Claro que Club é um sunako..só que em dimensões maiores..Digamos que Club é um sunako de classe..u.u

AH!O quarto 707 tirei do mangá Nana, de onde foi inspirada a Nephertit, que vou explicar o nome..É para combinar com Afrodite..DarkOokami disse que a tia dela tem um salão com o nome Nephertit, que disse que significa.."De onde vem a beleza", Afrodite:Deusa de beleza, Nephertit:De onde vem ou nasce a beleza..u.u""Achei que ia combinar!xD(maluca..¬¬")

Agradecimentos à todas às reviews..E especialmente à DarkOokami, que me deu uma idéia!Happy Happy!

Agora sim!Pure-Petit deshita! Jyane!bjnhos..


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Mas que raios é isso? Terremoto?-Milo se abaixando.

-Parece que explodiram algo na rua..-Kamus.

-Terroristas?-Afrodite corre para os braços de Máscara.

-Vamos lá fora!-Aioria.

Todos os hosts vão para onde veio a explosão, era na frente do club, várias pessoas, policiais e bombeiros estavam em volta de um carro em chamas..

-O que aconteceu aqui? MEU CARRO!!!!-Saori tinha acabado de ver sua limousine em chamas. O celular toca..

-Alô?-Saori.

-Eu avisei..-Radamanthys.

-Seu imbecil! Então foi você? O que pensa que fez?Já sei o aviso para o Shura!-Saori.

-Não é dele que estou falando! Outro de seus garotos..Raptou minha garota..Antes que me pergunte..Ele espancou os meus homens! Eles viram a cara dele e disseram que era um de seus hosts!Não estou brincando Kido! Esse é um aviso..Mande seus garotos se afastarem das coisas que me pertencem! E nem pense em falar para a polícia..Ou acontecerá coisa pior..-Radamanthys desliga o telefone.

"Desgraçado..Isso não fica assim..", Saori espreme o celular na mão, se tivesse mais força, talvez o tivesse esmigalhado..

O club foi fechado nessa noite, e talvez nas próximas, os policiais acharam que se tratava de vandalismo ou terrorismo.

-June..Oque houve?-Shina vê a loira entrar com uma marca roxa nos braços e um machucado na cabeça, provavelmente tinha apanhado, e ainda mancava.

-Nada..Cai da escada..-Diz June, podia se ver nos olhos da garota que ela mentia.

-Mas que é isso? Está horrível!Não a quero assim aqui! Vai espantar os clientes!-Radamanthys tinha um brilho de diversão nos olhos, passa olhando para June de lado.

-Sim..Senhor..-June trinca os dentes de raiva..Shina pode ver um brilho de ódio em seus olhos..

"Aconteceu algo, e foi aquele verme..", pensa Shina.

-Venha..Vou te levar até sua casa..-Shina apara a garota.

-Obrigada..-June sorri.

xXxXxXx

Na noite seguinte..Alguns hosts iam para o show do Psycho Dolls, outros seguiam para seus compromissos..

Buddoukan estava cheia, cheio de jovens das mais variadas tribos, desde punks até lolitas..

-Que povo estanho..-Comenta Afrodite vendo uma garota alta, com calça cheio de correntes, uma blusa listrada de roxo e preto com os ombros de fora, vários piercings pelo rosto e orelha, metade da cabeça raspada e a outra metade com o cabelo até o ombro, pintado de verde, que passa com outra loira com roupa de boneca rosa, tinha jeito meigo.

Os gold entram na frente, pois tinham entrada vip, depois poderiam ir até o camarim..O show logo começa..O palco estava escuro, de repente começa o som da bateria, uma luz azul ilumina a baterista, uma garota de longos cabelos negros, com a franja jogada no rosto, usava um tapa olho do lado esquerdo com uma borboleta, o olho à vista tinha alguns fios de cabelos e era vermelho(lente..u.u), estava com um blusão pesado preto coma a gola levantada, escondendo mais o rosto da garota..Logo o som de guitarra, e uma luz rosa ilumina a guitarrista, tinha os cabelos castanhos, cachos largos nas pontas, tinha olhos verdes e meigos, vestia uma yukata(kimono leve) curta(acima dos joelhos) com as mangas três quartos, era rosa e tinha enormes borboletas brancas, tinha babados na barra e nas mangas, uma faixa vermelha na cintura, era bufante e vestia um saiote cheio(não dava pra ver nada por baixo) e uma bota plataforma branca com fivelas e cadarços..O baixo começa a tocar, e uma luz vermelha ilumina a baixista, era idêntica à guitarrista, mas tinha os olhos sérios e vestia a yukata preta com borboletas brancas e sua bota era preta..Uma voz melodiosa e meio rouca é ouvida vindo de cima das escadas, uma luz roxa ilumina a vocalista, vestia um blusão até a canela, azul com bordados dourados nas mangas, barras, ombros, gola e em volta dos botões, tinha uma enorme borboleta dourada bordada nas costas, lembrava os blusões que os franceses antigos usavam, era apertado na parte de cima e bem aberto em baixo, tanto que quando ela andava, parecia um vestido, mas a frente era aberta, dando pra ver que usava uma saia vermelha xadrez, meia calça de tela e bota militar baixa com várias fivelas.

-Agradecemos a presença de todos!!!Bem-vindos!!!O tema das Psycho Dolls é Butterfly!!!!-Neffie faz uma reverência.

Uma garota com roupa de lolita grita seu nome e entrega uma rosa vermelha amarrada com uma fita xadrez, vermelha e verde, Neffie sorri e amarra a fita no cabo do microfone.

As músicas das Psycho Dolls eram leves e gostosas de ouvir, apesar da aparência meio pesada das integrantes..Bem diferente do que os gold pensavam, eles até gostaram e no final até pulavam com os fãs..Depois do show, os gold foram até o camarim..

-Diteee!!!!-Neffie pula no irmão.

-Oe!!!Vai amassar minha roupa!-Afrodite abaixa sua irmã.

-Seus amigos? Olá!-Sorri Neffie.

-Olá!-Dizem todos.

-Ah!!!Essa é minha banda!!!Yuri-sama, a baterista..Risa, a baixista e Rika, a guitarrista!-Apresenta Neffie.

-Milo, você sabe quem é..Shaka também..Esse é Aioros, Mú, Saga e esse é Máscara da Morte..-Apresenta Afordite.

-Shaka? É aquele bonitão que você disse ontem?-Yuri pergunta.

-Que história é essa de bonitão? Oque fez com minha irmão indiano albino?-Afrodite encara Shaka.

-Não fiz nada..E não me chame de indiano albino!-Shaka.

-Err..Dite..Pára..Ele não fez nada..Foi só um comentário..-Neffie vermelha metralha Yuri que ri.

-Máscara de Morte..Nome estranho..Seus pais não gostam de você..-Comenta Rika.

-¬¬""-Mask.

-Não fala besteira sua tonta!-Risa dá um pedala na irmã.

-T-T..-Rika.

-Errr..Vamos no yakiniku tabehoudai que tem aqui perto?-Diz Yuri, tentando acalmar a discussão das gêmeas.

-YAKINIKU!-As gêmeas levantam as mãos.

E assim todos vão para o yakiniku, Shaka às vezes olhava Neffie disfarçadamente..Neffie também o olhava, e Afrodite percebia..

-É seu namorado?-Neffie pergunta para Afrodite vendo o jeito que ele e Máscara se tratavam e se olhavam.

-Argh! Cof cof cof! Oque está dizendo?-Afrodite vermelho.

-Eu sei que é gay..-Neffie calma.

-O.O..-Todos.

-Nyaaaaaaaa! Casal gayyyyy!!!!-Rika e Risa pareciam contentes.

O yakiniku estava alegre, todos estavam mais soltos e conversavam normalmente, Rika e Risa estavam empolgadas com o casal Dite e Mask que ficavam lhe fazendo perguntas indiscretas..

xXxXxXx

New Palace Mansion..Vigésimo segundo andar, apto número 2201..A campainha toca..Depois de alguns minutos..A porta se abre..

-Ora..Ao que devo sua visita? Entre..-Radamanthys abre a porta com um sorriso.

Dia seguinte..A empregada chega ao apto 2201, a porta estava misteriosamente aberta..

"O senhor Radamanthys deve ter esquecido..", pensa entrando.

Mas seus olhos se arregalam com a cena, soltando em seguida um grito de pânico..Radamanthys estava caído no meio da sala, olhos arregalados, um copo de whisk caído perto de sua mão, com resto do líquido derramado no tapete, em cima da mesa de vidro, a garrafa do whisk..O tapete estava manchado além do whisk, de um líquido vermelho..Sangue..A outra mão estava segurando o cabo da faca enfiada em sua barriga.Em minutos policiais estavam no prédio..

-Assassinato..Mas quem poderia ser?-Pergunta um policial.

-Difícil dizer..Radamanthys era chefe de yakuza, tem 1001 pessoas querendo a cabeça dele, mas parece que um deles conseguiu..-Responde outro.

Um burbúrio se faz à porta do apto, e do meio de um monte de policiais surgem duas figuras.

-Quem permitiu a entrada de vocês?-Pergunta o legista.

-O caso é nosso..Sou o agente Kamijo..-Diz o rapaz de olhos azuis claros e felinos, cabelos dourados, lisos e curtos, mas a franja era longa e jogada para o lado, vestia um terno preto.

-Agente Yura..-Sorri o rapaz de cabelos na altura do ombro, lisos, quase brancos, olhos azuis e um belo sorriso. Vestia um terno branco.

-O.ô..Tão brincando?-Pergunta outro policial.

-Acha que eu iria brincar? O caso Radamanthys é nosso!-Sorri sarcástico Kamijo.

Shina observa o documento em sua mão..Era seu passaporte..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yoooooo!!!!!Teve o show nesse cap!!!E pra terminar..Um assassinato!!!Quem será o assassino?Dois personagens novos..Kamijo e Yura, policiais..Na verdade eles são cantores kei..xD..Kamijo é do Lareine e Yura do Psycho lê Cemu!!!!

No próximo cap..Os suspeitos, que não serão poucos..xD

Jyaaa...Thnxs à todas as reviews!!!São importantes pra mim!!!!bjnhos

Pure-Petit deshita!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Kamijo e Yura colocam as luvas médicas e se aproximam do corpo de Radamanthys, observam por um tempo, pareciam hipnotizados, na verdade tentavam verificar possíveis detalhes, depois de recolherem as digitais, os objetos e tirar fotos, tinham que procurar os suspeitos agora..No quarto, não havia sinais de roubo, apenas uma pasta contendo documentos revirada, havia passaportes..Possivelmente das dançarinas clandestinas..Kamijo e Yura foram até a sala de segurança do prédio, verificar quem passou por aquele andar..Já que era 2 prédio por andar, se alguém descer ali, era para ver Radamanthy, ou visitar o vizinho, quem seria seu vizinho?

Havia 3 elevadores no prédio, cada um com uma câmera, 4 câmeras na entrada e 1 no corredor de cada andar, observavam as câmeras..Mas não havia câmera no andar do prédio de Radamanthys.

-Porque?-Pergunta Kamijo para o senhor da segurança.

-O senhor Radamanthys pediu para retirar as câmeras..-O senhor.

-Naruhodo(um tipo de afirmação à uma coisa que seria óbvia)..Ele é um yakuza, tem que controlar seus negócios em privacidade..-Diz Kamijo.

-Ei! Kami, olhe aqui!-Yura que observava as câmeras.

-Fale Yu?-Kamijo se aproximando.

-Parece que tivemos muitas visitas essa noite.. -Diz Yura com um sorriso.

-Mas se não tem câmera no andar dele, como sabe que eram pra ele?-Kamijo faz cara de desconfiado.

-Olhe o elevador..-Yura aponta para as câmeras dos elevadores, onde se podia ver uma pessoa de cabelos longos e um vestido social preto..Seguido de uma loira de cabelos curtos, uma loira de cabelos longos e lisos, um rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados, uma ruiva, um loiro de cabelos curtos e cacheados, uma misteriosa mulher com um chapéu de abas largas..Todos apertam o botão do andar 22..

-Sasuga Yura(Graças à Yura ou Tinha que ser Yura)!Precisamos saber quem são essas pessoas e o que foram fazer no andar 22..-Kamijo.

xXxXxXx

O dia amanhece..Neffie abre os olhos com dificuldade..E dá de cara com um belo rosto, olhos fechados, parecia um anjo dormindo, alguns fios caindo sobre o rosto..Estaria sonhando? Quem era esse anjo? Como ele foi parar ali? Era Shaka..

-O.O..Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Neffie dá um pulo.

Com o grito todos que estavam na sala acordam, agora sim, ela se lembra, todos foram ao karaokê depois do yakiniku..Beberam..Muito por sinal, claro que Rika e Risa não podiam beber..Yuri era a mais alegre, subiu até em cima da mesa e cantou as músicas de todos os animes, sim, Yuri gostava de cantar e de anime..Mas como todos estavam altos, nem se importaram..Mas hosts são pagos para beber..São fortes à bebida..Será que eles fizeram algo? Afinal eram quatro garotas em meio à homens..Mas Dite não deixaria..Ou será que estava ocupado com o tiozinho de nome bizarro?

-¬¬"""..-Neffie olha para os hosts.

-Onde estamos?-Rika esfrega os olhos..

-É mesmo..Onde é aqui?-Risa observa o local. Era uma sala enoooooormeeeee, paredes brancas, móveis brancos, flores, plantas e mais flores..

-É meu apto..u.u..-Afrodite aparecendo de uma porta..

-Fomos raptadas? Tarados! O que fizeram?-Risa olha feio para os hosts.

-Ow! Acha que vô pegar criancinha?-Saga.

-Ai!-Saga leva um chute de Rika.

-Quem é criança! Já temos 18!-Risa.

-Mas são crianças!Não tem 20 ainda!-Saga.

-¬¬""""-Faíscas entre as gêmeas e Saga.

Shaka se levanta e vai até a janela observar o sol..Estava vermelho, pois quando abriu os olhos estava de frente para Neffie, podia sentir sua respiração, acabou adormecendo de novo..Ele se vira para ver o grupo na sala, sua visão escurece e ele cai de joelhos.

-Shaka!-Afrodite se aproxima.

-Meu remédio..Está no paletó..Não tomei ontem..-Shaka tateava o chão.

-É esse?-Neffie pega o remédio e lê a bula, era tarja preta.

-O-Obrigado..-Shaka pega o remédio e toma com a água que Afrodite trouxe.

-O que você tem afinal cara?-Pergunta Saga.

-Não é nada..Acho que é falta de dormir..-Shaka tenta disfarçar que não enxerga.

-Bem..Acho que temos que ir..Risa, Rika..Eu levo vocês..-Yuri.

-¬¬""-As gêmeas olhando para Saga.

-Vamos..Valeu o yakiniku e o karaokê ontem! Não sei nem como chegamos aqui inteiros...u.u"""-Yuri arrastando as gêmeas.

-Bem, eu também vou indo..Eu te dou carona Shaka..Moramos perto..-Neffie.

-Er..Não precisa.-Shaka.

-Precisa sim! Não está bem..-Neffie.

-Anda Shaka, deixa ela te levar!-Aioros.

-Bem..-Shaka se levanta, sua visão ainda estava escura.

-Tenho que ir também..-Saga.

-E o Milo?-Aioros.

-Ele saiu cedo ontem, acho que nem foi para o karaokê..-Afrodite.

-É que ele é um homem compromissado, casado..E tem uma filha agora..-Saga ri.

-Tenho que ir na casa de Aioria, agora que ele tem uma hóspede..Tenho que cuidar para ele não fazer mais besteiras..-Aioros.

Assim todos foram saindo, Neffie leva Shaka de moto, Afrodite havia sentido algo entre aqueles dois, confiava em Shaka, mas sabia do problema do loiro, talvez Afrodite fosse o único que soubesse da doença de Shaka..

-Ele gosta da sua irmã..-Máscara aparece na porta do quarto.

-Eu sei..Ela também gosta dele..-Diz Afrodite com cara séria, recolhendo cobertas espalhadas pela sala.

-E que cara é essa? É por causa que ele é host?-Máscara.

-Não é por isso..Não me importo..Neffie já é adulta..Ela sabe oque faz..Mas..-Afrodite não podia falar para Mask..Prometeu à Shaka..

Shaka ainda estava com a visão embassada..Mas estar ao lado de Neffie, na garupa da moto, sentir o cheiro de flores que a garota exalava, deixava Shaka feliz..Ao chegarem ao apto..

-Está bem?-Pergunta Neffie.

-Estou..Obrigado..-Shaka.

-Bem, já vou indo..Qualquer coisa..Aparece lá em casa..-Neffie que haiva tirado o capacete, iria colocar de novo, quando Shaka a puxa pelo braço, seu capacete cai..

-S-Shaka..-Neffie vermelha.

-Não vá..Fique comigo..-Shaka abraça a garota, que retribui o abraço.

xXxXxXxXx

Aioria abre os olhos, Marin estava a seu lado..Mas como? Ele estava na sala, e ela no quarto..Mas ali era o quarto..Isso significa, que ela havia ido dormir com ele?

"Como é linda..". Aioria acaricia o rosto da ruiva, que abre os olhos com o toque. Olhos verdes, nos azuis, ficam parados, apenas se olhando nos olhos, seus rostos se aproximam, iam se beijar..Quando a campainha toca.

-DROGA!-Aioria se levanta irritado, Marin ri.

-Que é?-Aioria encara o irmão assustado.

-O-Olhe..-Aioros mostra o jornal..Na primeira página, a foto de Radamanthys, e a notícia de que ele havia sido assassinado..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooooo!Demorei um pouco..Digamos que eu to trampando de noite essa semana(vida dura de dekassegui..T-T), e não tenho tanto tempo pra escrever..E segundo..Policial, com assassinato e mistério, é difícil..Devo confessar..Tenho que escrever isso, sem deixar de mostrar os outros..Tenho que pensar..X.X

Agradeço à todos que lêem e mandam reviews!Isso me estimula a escrever sempre mais e tentar melhorar!

Bjnhos!Pure-Petit deshita!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Err..Atrapalhei algo?-Aioros vê Aioria com cara de poucos amigos e Marin vermelha no sofá..Mas a palavra Radamanthys morto, faz a expressão deles mudarem..Aioria ficou sério, Marin abaixa o olhar, Aioros estranha a expressão de ambos.

-Aconteceu algo?-Pergunta Aioros.

Saori tomava seu café da manhã, como o clube não funcionou ontem, tinha acordado mais cedo..Mesmo após ler o jornal, sua expressão não mudara, fria e séria como sempre.

Shura chega ao apto de Shina, a garota dormia em cima do tapete da sala, a campainha toca e ela vai atender meio sonolenta.

-Viu o jornal?-Shura diz depois de dar um longo beijo.

-Não? Oque houve?-Shina esfregando os olhos verdes.

-O Radamanthys foi assassinado..-Shura tinha um sorriso.

-Oque?-Shina tinha uma expressão preocupada.

-O que houve? Não está feliz? Alguém fez algo bom!-Shura.

-Mas é que..Venha..-Shina puxa Shura para dentro do apto e lhe mostra o documento.

-Não é seu passaporte? Como..-Shura olha para Shina.

-Não sei..Quando voltei estava na caixa do correio, ontem Radamanthys saiu mais cedo do club, acho que era umas 11 da noite, disse que tinha uma coisa para resolver..Depois do serviço, fui até o apto dele, mas ninguém atendia, então voltei, e o passaporte estava na caixa do correio..Será que foi a mesma pessoa? Será que essa pessoa devolveu o passaporte de todas as dançarinas?-Shina.

-Não sei..Mas como foi assassinato..A polícia vai rondar o club..-Shura abraça a garota.

oOo

-Ei Kami! Saiu os resultados..-Yura aparece na porta com uma pasta e uma bandeja com cafés, tropeça e tudo voa, mas Kamijo consegue segurar a bandeja, com os copos inteiros e o café dentro.

-Wow!!!!Kami é ninja!-Yura se levantando, mas a pasta cai na cabeça de Kamijo, que derruba os cafés.

-O.O-Yura.

-Não diga nada..¬¬""-Kamijo.

Depois de limparem..

-Bem, vejamos..Radamanthys morreu às 1e 27 da manhã de..O.O-Kamijo.

-O que foi Kami?-Yura.

-Estranho..Aqui diz que ele não morreu com a facada, pois não afetou nenhum órgão vital, nem por perda de sangue, nem envenenado, na bebida havia apenas um tranqüilizante, que o faria apenas dormir um pouco..-Kamijo cheio de pontos de interrogação.

-Então ele morreu com oquê?-Yura.

-Não está escrito, vão precisar de um laudo mais minucioso..-Kamijo.

-Aqui está a ficha das pessoas que foram ao andar 22, naquela noite..Saori Kido, dona do The Athenas Club, parece que foi ameaçada e teve seu carro explodido por Radamanthys na noite anterior..June, é dançarina do clube Thantra, conforme algumas pessoas, foi agredida por Radamanthys e apareceu toda machucada na noite anterior ao crime..Shina, também é dançarina do Thantra, foi ameaçada e teve o passaporte furtado..Mas não havia passaporte dela na pasta de Radamanhtys..Shura, host do The Athenas Club, namorado de Shina, foi ameaçado..Marin, filha de um empresário falido, foi apostada pelo próprio pai num jogo com Radamanthys, na qual perdeu, mas foi salva por Aioria, host do The Athenas Club..-Yura lia as fichas.

-Esses hosts do The Athenas Club parecem gostar de provocar Radamanthys, ou no caso, cair de amores pelas garotas dele..-Kamijo, lendo uns papéis Yura apenas ri e continua a ler.

-Apenas não identificaram a misteriosa mulher com o chapéu de abas largas..As câmeras não captaram o rosto dela, por isso ninguém tem certeza se realmente era uma mulher..Julian Solo, dono do Club Poseidon, ele mora naquele andar..É vizinho de Radamanthys..-Diz Yura.

-Mas como não sabem quem é a mulher? Aquele apto não tem porteiro?-Kamijo.

-Lembre-se que ele é o Radamanthys..Com certeza ele proíbe que as pessoas saibam quem o visita..-Diz Yura.

-Naruhodo..-Kamijo com mão no queixo, olhando o papel.

-..Aqui diz que acharam uma agulha no tapete..Agulha..O que uma agulha faria ali?-Kamijo.

-Talvez..-Yura.

-Sem piadas..¬¬"""-Kamijo já previa alguma piada de seu parceiro.

-Iria dizer que talvez o assassino tenha usado a agulha para matar Radamanthys, já que não acharam a causa da morte dele..u.u""-Yura, na verdade ele iria dizer besteira, mas pensou rápido.

-Não brinque com coisas sérias..¬¬"" Quem o mataria com uma agulhada?Temos que chamar os suspeitos e as pessoas conhecidas dele para depor..Rada tinha parentes?-Kamijo pergunta.

-Não há nada sobre familiares..Apenas uma noiva..Pandora, mas ela mora na França..Foi chamada às pressas, deve chegar hoje à noite..-Yura lia a ficha dele.

-Oque ela faz?-Kamijo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É estilista..-Yura.

oOo

Kamus se espreguiça na cama, abre os olhos devagar e depara com Milo ao seu lado..Dormia como um anjo..

"Quando será que chegou?Pelo cheiro não bebeu..", sorri Kamus acariciando o rosto do loiro, que abre os olhos lentamente.

-Bom dia..-Sussurra Milo.

-Bom dia..Chegou cedo ontem?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Cheguei umas duas da manhã..O pessoal foi no yakiniku e depois karaokê, fui apenas no yakiniku..-Milo.

-E como foi o show?-Kamus, que estava deitado com a barriga para baixo apoiado nos cotovelos de frente para Milo que estava deitado de barriga pra cima.

-Tava bom, nunca pensei que grupo kei tivesse tanta variação..Pela aparência parecia ser pesado..Mas o grupo da Neffie é bem suave..Mas bem que tinha uns jovens com roupas estranhas..-Ria Milo.

-Humm..-Diz Kamus sonolento.

-Não dormiu?-Milo.

-Acho que tinha acabado de pegar no sono quando você chegou..-Diz Kamus com um bocejo.

-Hime deu muito trabalho..-Deduz Milo.

-Não bem trabalho..Mas não sabia que era tão difícil trocar uma fralda..Não sei como consegue.-Diz Kamus.

-Hahahaha..Treino meu caro..Treino..Se bem que eu não precisei treinar..Nasci com o dom..-Milo em tom de deboche.

-¬¬""-Kamus.

-Ei..Que tal treináramos outra coisa?-Pergunta Milo à Kamus o olhando felinamente.

Kamus se aproxima para beijar o escorpião, quando o som de choro interrompe ambos.

-Acho que ela acordou..-Kamus sorri amarelo.

-Acho que temos que ensinar nossa princesa a chorar quando não estivermos no clima..-Diz Milo com bico.

Kamus sorri e beija Milo apaixonadamente..Os pais corujas vão ver o que a pequena Hime queria..Talvez ela quisesse apenas atenção..

Shaka abre os olhos e olha ao seu lado..Neffie ainda dormia profundamente..Se levanta lentamente, veste um short e vai para a varanda, um vento morno balança os fios dourados do rapaz."Idiota..O que eu fiz? Não era pra acontecer..", Shaka tampa o rosto com as mãos.

Neffie abre os olhos, Shaka não estava ao seu lado, olha para a cortina balançando, estava na varanda..Se apóia nos cotovelos e sorri..Sim, estava apaixonada. Olha para a cabeceira e repara nos comprimidos..Afinal oque Shaka tinha para precisar tomar tanto remédio..Em baixo deles, havia uma receita..O nome do hospital e a doença, um nome complicado..Iria perguntar para ela..Se espreguiça felinamente, veste uma camiseta de Shaka e vai até a varanda..O abraçando por trás, afundando o rosto no pescoço do rapaz, como adorava o cheiro dele.

-Acordou? Precisamos conversar..-Diz Shaka num tom sério.

-Quer que eu esqueça o que aconteceu? Que eu acredite que não gosta de mim, que iria me atrapalhar, que não podemos ficar juntos..Afinal você é um host, não pode se apaixonar..Que eu apenas pense que foi uma aventura sem sentimentos?-Neffie num tom triste.

-...É isso, fora o fato de que foi uma aventura sem sentimentos..Gosto de você, mas não podemos ficar juntos..Não era pra ter acontecido..-Shaka abaixa o rosto.

-É seu trabalho ou a doença que você tem? Não pode me enganar, sei que perde a visão momentaneamente, vi seu olho turvo naquele vez em que nos encontramos..-Neffie levanta o rosto do loiro.

-Os dois..Minha doença não tem cura..Vou perdendo a visão aos poucos, momentaneamente no começo até perder completamente..Não podemos ficar juntos porque logo eu ficarei completamente cego, serei um fardo para você..É cantora, tem um futuro pela frente..-Shaka.

Neffie abraça Shaka, não esperava que ele fosse ser tão sincero. Gostava dele, não iria desistir tão fácil..Esse era um motivo a mais para estar ao lado dele..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo girls!!!Demorei mas postei!!!Mas tenho boas desculpas..¬¬"""..Pure-Petit, ama histórias policiais, mas é péssima em escrever coisas policias..E inventou esse assassinato..(Pure-Petit bakka), Pure-Petit não sabe o nome da doença do Shaka, então tava enrolando..¬¬"""

Pure-Petit agradecendo as reviews da minha querida imooto DarkOokami, da Virgo-chan, da Kalli Cyr Chartott(amei seu nick!) e da Celecia Windown, thnxs meninas!!!!E me desculpem as confusões!!!Pure-Petit bakka desunya..

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Saori pede que todos os hosts se reúnam antes do club abrir, assim como fazem quando é o dia de saberem quem é o number 1..

-Oque será que foi dessa vez?-Perguntava Máscara da Morte de braços cruzados.

-Seria bom se ela fosse aumentar nosso salário..-Brincava Aioria.

-Tá feliz cara? Oque houve?-Perguntava Aldebaran.

-Diga-se que é um passarinho ruivo..-Aioros, que leva uma metralhada do irmão.

O clima entre os hosts estava bom, fora o fato de Shura estar quieto e Saga muito sério, mais que o normal..Logo Saori entra acompanhada de Tatsume.

-Bem, os reuni pra dizer que a partir de hoje, o The Athenas Club conta com novo sócio..Julian Solo..-Saori diz, fazendo Julian entrar.

-Bom..Todos devem saber que sou dono do clube Poseidon..E agora como sócio do The Athenas Clube, gostaria de dizer que espero que tenhamos uma boa convivência..E dizer que haverá algumas mudanças no clube..-Diz Julian com um sorriso, os Gold olham assustados, e Saori o metralha.

-Primeiro, o ambiente, pedi para colocarem aquários para dar vida ao lugar, segundo, irão usar a partir de hoje o novo uniforme..-Diz Julian mostrando a roupa de marinheiro branca, igual aos do Poseidon Club.

-E terceiro..O clube vai se chamar..Zodíac Sea..-Julian com um sorriso.

-Peraí!!!Não conversamos sobre trocar o nome do clube..Está colocando entrelinhas demais no nosso contrato!-Saori irritada, ter que aturar as mudanças e o uniforme era uma coisa, agora mudar o nome do clube..

-Ok Saori, não precisa se irritar, fará mal para pele..Era uma brincadeira..Não precisamos mudar o nome..-Julian com um sorriso, adorava irritar Saori.

-Mas temos uma terceira mudança..Todos sabem que o signo de gêmeos possui apenas 1 host..Mas agora teremos 2 hosts de gêmeos..-Julian recebe olhares curiosos vindo dos outros hosts, Saori sorria triunfante.

Da porta ao lado, entra um rapaz de longos cabelos escuros, presos em uma rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis, vestia a roupa de marinheiro branca, com detalhes dourados e pins, que mostravam o grau do host, era o number 1..Um sorriso zombeteiro..Era Saga? Não..mas Saga estava ao lado deles, vestido com seu habitual terno preto.

-O.O-Todos.

-Sou Kanon..Vejo que meu irmão desnaturado nunca disse nada sobre mim..E também acho estranho ninguém ter me visto por aí..-Sorri Kanon.

-Se bem que todos iriam achar que sou Saga..-Diz com a mão no queixo, como se refletisse.

-GÊMEOS!!!!-Diz Aioria.

-Não, clone..Ele é um clone mal-feito de mim!-Saga parecia irritado.

-Sei que me ama irmão..-Kanon sorri.

-Bem, vamos ao que interessa agora! Vistam-se e ao trabalho!-Diz Saori se retirando da sala.

Depois de trocados, os hosts foram ao trampo, alguns reclamavam da nova roupa..Kanon e Saga juntos era mesmo uma visão confusa e bela, eram ambos idênticos..A diferença era que Kanon parecia ser mais comunicativo, enquanto Saga era como sempre sério..Mas nenhum dos dois parecia ser mais que o outro, era como se a paisagem fosse completa se estivessem os dois juntos.

Afrodite atendia dois senhores, Máscara da Morte, em uma mesa não muito longe observava tudo de mau-gosto, quando um dos senhores passou a mão no rosto de Afrodite, Mask pula de seu lugar, pegando o velho pela gola.

-Que intimidade é essa? Quem deu permissão para passar a mão nele?-Mask soltava faíscas pelos olhos.

-Mas..Mas eu sempre venho aqui, sempre fiz isso e nunca me disseram nada..Afinal, vocês são para isso não? -Dizia o senhor já meio bêbado.

-Não meu Dite!!!Nunca mais toque nele!-Mask empurra o velho sobre as mesas e ia pular em cima, se não fosse arrastado por Aldebaran para uma sala para poder se acalmar.

-Desculpe..-Afrodite não sabia onde enfiar a cara, vendo os senhores dizerem que nunca mais voltariam ali.

-Como você agüenta o ciúme do Milo? Imagino que ele seje muito ciumento..-Afrodite pergunta para Kamus que estava perto.

-Sim, Milo é muito ciumento..Mas aprendemos a controlar..Sentamos longe um do outro, e evitamos comentar sobre o trabalho..Além de que desde que estamos juntos, atendemos apenas mulheres..Acho que se eu atendesse um homem, Milo surtaria de ciúmes..-Kamus ria imaginando a cena.

-Atender apenas mulheres..-Afrodite dizia para ele mesmo.

-Mas como você é o number 1, não acredito que daria muito certo..-Diz Kamus.

-Ai meu Zeus..Tenho um namorado maníaco..T-T..-Afrodite.

oOo

Shina foi a primeira a chegar a delegacia, foi levada para uma sala e interrogada por um policial.

-Está me dizendo que o passaporte apareceu misteriosamente na caixa de correio?-O policial.

-É isso que estou dizendo..Quando cheguei em casa, ele estava lá..-Diz Shina com os braços cruzados.

-E quer que eu acredite? Você foi até o apto de Radamanthys não foi?- O policial.

-Já disse mil vezes, desde que entrei nessa sala, que eu fui no apto dele, depois do trampo, mas ele não atendia a campainha..-Shina se irritando.

Em outra sala, June fazia o mesmo com outro policial.

-Eu..Eu fui sim no apto de Radamanthys..Mas ninguém estava..Eu não sei de nada..Ele não atendeu a porta, e fui embora..É verdade..-June parecia nervosa, lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos, logo cai aos prantos. Tremia e soluçava.

-...Pode ir..Te convocaremos quando estiver mais calma..-Diz o policial acompanhando June até a porta.

Assim que ela se retira, vai até o telefone, pega o telefone..

-Ela está mentindo..Vamos ter que esperar ela se acalmar um pouco..-Diz o policial.

-É eu fui sim ao apto dele, fui atrás da Marin..Ela teimava em querer ir lá..Disse que era perigoso, mas ela fugiu assim que me distrai..Não tive outra escolha a não ser ir atrás..-Diz Aioria em outra sala.

-E oque ela queria com ele?-Pergunta a policial perto da janela.

-Na verdade eu não sei bem, disse à ela que era melhor ela ficar longe dele, já que tinha conseguido fugir..Acho que talvez ele tenha algo importante dela, não sei..Ela não me disse nada..-Aioria sério.

-Tudo bem, pode ir..-Diz a policial pensativa.

-Sei que Marin é inocente..Ela nunca faria algo desse tipo, ela me disse que ninguém atendia a porta..-Diz Aioria na porta.

-Eu fui tirar satisfações com aquele maldito..Ele roubou o passaporte da minha namorada! Ele atendeu a porta, discutimos um pouco..Mas ele bateu a porta na minha cara! Aquele verme!!! Tinha vontade de quebrar a cara dele, mas se eu fizesse isso seria preso..Se bem que é estranho..Com certeza, Radamanthys iria partir pra cima de mim..Mas parecia preocupado, disse que tinha assunto mais importante pra resolver..Na verdade, parecia que ele esperava alguém..-Diz Shura pensativo.

-..Eu não sei porque eu fui até lá..Mesmo sabendo que era perigoso, mas tinha que ir lá..Falar com ele, ele ameaçava meus pais..Talvez se eu conversasse com ele..Sei que parece idiotice..Ele nunca me ouviria..Aioria me achou à tempo..Toquei a campainha, mas ele não atendia, ia tentar virar a maçaneta, mas Aioria me impediu..E fui embora com ele..-Marin mantinha os olhos baixos.

Yura e Kamijo estavam em outra sala, olhavam os monitores, cada sala tinha um câmera e eles ouviam e viam cada suspeito.

-Falta Saori Kido, e descobrir quem é aquela mulher..-Dizia Kamijo com a mão no queixo.

-Saori se recusa a vir depor aqui..-Dizia Yura lendo uns papéis.

-Então vamos até lá..-Kamijo encosta mais na cadeira, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

-Chegou os recados e ligações que Radamanthys mandou e recebeu..-Diz um policial à porta.

-Valeu!-Diz Yura pegando o papel e olhando um pouco, no final, um recado lhe chama a atenção.

-Ei, olhe aqui Kami..-Diz Yura mostrando o recado.

"_Já mandei ficar longe da minha noiva seu idiota! Espero que seje homem o suficiente para vir ao meu apto hoje à noite!_"

-Está endereçado para.._Fénix_..Interessante..Temos que descobrir quem é esse Fênix..-Diz Kamijo.

-Estão demorando para descobrir o assassino. Se fosse EU no caso, já teria descoberto!-Diz um rapaz escorado à porta.

-SE..Fosse você..Oque quer Alberich?-Diz Yura encarando o convidado à porta.

-Vim avisar que o caso é MEU! Falei com o chefe, ele liberou..-Diz Alberich com um sorriso.

-Como? Sabem que casos desse tipo é demorado, temos que ouvir todos os suspeitos, ver as provas, analizar..E nem faz 4 dias que pegamos o caso!-Diz Yura.

-...Yura, o pai do Alberich é o chefe daqui..-Diz Kamijo com a mão no queixo.

-Bingo Kamijo..Muito esperto você..Se eu resolver esse caso, poderei ir pros EUA aprimorar minhas habilidades..Por isso papai me seu o caso..Agora caiam fora!-Diz Alberich.

Kamijo pega uma caixa e começa a colocar algumas coisas, enquanto Yura encarava Alberich, assim que termina, Kamijo sai puxando Yura pela gola. Alberich fecha a porta atrás deles.

-Oque foi isso Kami? Não vai fazer nada? O caso era nosso!!!-Yura no corredor.

-O que eu poderia fazer? O chefe é o pai dele, mas quem disse que o caso "era" nosso?-Kamijo olha Yura de lado com um sorriso.

-Ainda vamos continuar?-Yura.

-Claro..Temos o que precisamos, se Alberich quiser que arranje novamente..E depois nosso pessoal não vai querer ajudar aquele cara..Pediremos ajuda pra eles..-Diz Kamijo seguindo pelo corredor com a caixa na mão.

Yura segue Kamijo e ambos sobem no elevador, indo para o subsolo, andam um pouco até chegarem à uma salinha, ao abrir a porta, se deparam com um rapaz de avental branco.

-Souberam não?- Diz o rapaz de braços cruzados e apoiado na mesa.

-Ele acabou de falar..Mas não vou desistir do caso, Bado..-Diz Kamijo colocando a caixa na mesa.

-É bem do seu tipo, Kamijo..Não se preocupem, estaremos do seu lado, conte comigo e Shido para ter informações..-Diz o rapaz.

-Obrigado Bado..-Diz Kamijo.

-Bem, vou indo..Ainda preciso descobrir oque matou Rada..Qualquer coisa podem me ligar..-Diz saindo da salinha.

-Obrigado!!-Dizem em coro.

-Bem Yura..Vamos continuar..-Diz Kamijo acabando de arrumar a mesa.

Yura assente com a cabeça e sorrindo, começa a montar as tvs e vídeos..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyoooooooooooo!!!!Demorou mas terminei!!!!Já to me enrolando..Bateu em cima da hora de colocar o Alberich, Shido e Bado na história, provavelmente entre mais..¬¬"""..Nem sei onde vai parar, devo confessar que escrevo tudo de impulso..nada é pensado..xD

Vimos que Solo conseguiu ser sócio do The Athenas Club..u.u"""..Ia enrolar mais..Mas não pude..É por causa do assassinato..¬¬"""..Saga e Kanon não se dão mto bem..u.u"""Ainda preciso de uma história para eles..  
Mask também andou causando nesse cap..Ciumento que ele só..Tadenho do Dite..T-T..

Jya..Agardeço à reviews de todas!!!Fico muito feliz!!!!Espero que continuem lendo e me mandando reviews!!!Um motivo à mais para escrever!!!!

Pure-Petit deshita..bjnhos


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-T-T..Me desculpe..-Mask estava ajoelhado na frente de Afrodite agarrado à sua perna, Afrodite tentava ignora-lo, virando o rosto e tentando se soltar.

-Prometo me conter..Nunca mais farei de novo..Mas é que aquele velho se esfregando em você..Não agüento..-Mask.

-Sabe que é nosso serviço! Nada passa daquilo, se eles passassem eu mesmo teria dado um basta! Você também fica se esfregando naquelas mocréias que eu sei!!!-Afrodite nervoso, se lembrando das vezes que quis arrancar os cabelos de algumas.

-Eu sei..Vou me conter..Prometo..Não quero te perder..Me perdoa..Irei morrer se você me deixar..-Mask se debulhava em lágrimas.

Afrodite começou a sentir pena, sabia que Mask havia exagerado, mas vê-lo naquele estado lastimável era de apertar o coração.

"Sou um idiota..Mas eu o amo..", diz se abaixando e abraçando Mask. Que logo se agarra ao loiro, lhe afagando s cabelos loiros.

-Prometo me conter..Prometo..-Dizia enquanto alisava os cabelos de Afrodite.

Kanon e Saga não trocaram um palavra enquanto voltavam para casa de taxi, Saga estava emburrado, e Kanon mantinha um sorriso provocador nos lábios.

-Que cara é esse?-Diz Saga não conseguindo manter a calma.

-A mesma que a sua oras..Porque está tão nervoso maninho? –Diz Kanon se aproximando de Saga.

-Pare com isso!-Diz Saga tirando a mão de Kanon de sua perna.

-Está com ciúmes por eu ter entrado no mesmo clube que você..Não será bom? Estaremos perto..Poderemos ver o que o outro faz..-Diz Kanon olhando bem nos fundos dos olhos de Saga.

-...-Saga não agüentava aquele olhar, tão igual ao seu, tão diferente..

Na verdade, Saga estava chateado era pelo fato de Kanon não ter dito nada sobre entrar no clube, só soube algumas horas antes, quando o viu entrando com Julian Solo..Se sentia traído, ELE devia ser o primeiro a saber, afinal dividiam o mesmo teto, a mesma cama..Sim, um relacionamento incesto..Eram irmãos, amantes..Um completava o outro, um era o outro, olhando para Kanon, Saga se via, se amava..Estava emburrado, triste, mas isso logo passaria, pois Kanon preparava algo especial para quando chegassem em casa..

oOo

-Hime dormiu..-Dizia Milo baixinho, fechando a porta do quarto.

Kamus estava deitado lendo um livro..Usava seus óculos de leitura, vestia um short tipo bermudão azul escuro. O ruivo apenas olha Milo por cima do livro e continua sua leitura.

-Eu aqui dizendo que nossa filha DORMIU e você apenas me olha por cima dos óculos?-Milo com as mãos na cintura, estava visivelmente irritado, estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo baixo e vestia uma short vermelho.

-Como é bobinho..-Sorri Kamus colocando o livro calmamente sobre a mesinha e tirando os óculos.

-É de propósito? Ora seu..-Milo com as mãos crispadas.

-Sabe que adoro quando fica bravinho..-Diz Kamus se levantando e caminhando até Milo que estava perto da porta.

Milo odiava quando Kamus fazia isso, se fingir de desentendido, ignorar o fato dele estar ali, todo disponível. Kamus adorava irritar Milo desse jeito, o loiro nervoso dava um toque à mais ao joguinho..Kamus se aproxima felinamente, encosta Milo na parede, uma mão ao lado da cabeça do loiro.

-Sabia que fica lindo nervosinho?-Sussurra ao pé do ouvido de Milo, causando-lhe arrepios.

Milo fecha os olhos, Kamus acaricia o rosto de Milo com seu rosto, beijando-lhe a orelha. Milo ergue um pouco mais a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço. Kamus logo ataca o pescoço de Milo, beijos suaves, que arrepiavam o loiro. Kamus vai descendo até o peito de Milo, a mão que estava na parede descia para o pescoço, depois peito, acariciando o peito definido e moreno, descendo até o umbigo, dando beijo e pequenas mordidas.

Milo encostado à parede se contorcia, seguravam os cabelos ruivos de Kamus, acariciando, puxando um pouco os fios. Milo queria os lábios de Kamus, o puxa para cima, lhe tomando os lábios, num beijo ardente, cheio de desejo. Agora invertem os papéis, Kamus à parede, Milo olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

-Isso é para aprender à não me provocar..-Diz com um sorriso safado.

Milo prende as mãos de Kamus no alto na cabeça com uma das mãos, a mão livre passeava nas pernas do ruivo, apertando e deixando marcas, Milo ataca o pescoço alvo de Kamus, sugando-lhe, deixando marcas vermelhas..

-Mas hoje é minha vez..-Diz Kamus intimando Milo com os olhos.

Kamus se solta com facilidade, empurra Milo na cama e o observa por um tempo, adorava ele, não amava..Era tão lindo, todo seu..Sorri e se aproxima da cama, subindo em Milo como uma serpente, passando a língua na pele, até alcançar a boca carnuda e semi-aberta do loiro.

Milo observava os movimentos felinos de Kamus, aquele ruivo tinha o poder de leva-lo à loucura só com um olhar, adorava seu cheiro, seu jeito, seu corpo, amava tudo em Kamus, quase vai aos céus com o beijo doce de Kamus.

Kamus separa o beijo e olha mais uma vez nos olhos de Milo, e começa mais uma vez os beijos e mordidas pelo corpo bronzeado de Milo, chegando logo ao seu alvo, retira o short rapidamente. Milo fecha os olhos e se deixa levar pelo momento, arqueando o corpo, sentindo a eletricidade percorrer cada milímetro, logo seu corpo amolece, mas não era hora de descansar..Agora ele tinha que cuidar de Kamus..Se prepara como pode e se entrega à Kamus, como muitas vezes, mas como se fosse a primeira vez, seus corpos num ritmo só, não deixavam de se olhar nos olhos, trocar carícias e beijos em nenhum momento. Milo estava novamente alcançando os céus, e juntos vêem estrelas..

Kamus deita ao lado de Milo e lhe beija a testa, sussurrando um "Eu te amo..", Milo sorri, Kamus sabia que ele sentia o mesmo..E assim, adormecem, abraçados e com um sorriso que ninguém poderia tirar..

oOo

No shopping, um casal andava como qualquer outro..Shaka e Neffie eram aparentemente, totalmente diferentes, quem olhasse veria, uma garota com vestes estranhas, com um rapaz certinho..Ela vestia uma mini-saia xadrez com um lado mais longo que o outro, como sempre, cheio de correntes e remendo, uma blusa preta com a gola bem larga, deixando um dos ombros de fora, um sapato de boneca plataforma, com meias acima do joelho, preto e branco..Shaka com uma calça social preta, camisa branca, com os botões de cima aberto, mostrando parte do peito e uma corrente de ouro, sapatos sociais e os longos cabelos presos e um rabo baixo..Sorriam e andavam de mãos dadas..Neffie sabia da doença de Shaka, sabia que um dia ele perderia a visão, estava decidida a ficar com ele, mesmo que abandonasse a carreira. Shaka queria ficar com ela, estava feliz, ela aceitou ele mesmo sabendo da vida em que levava, mas não queria que ela vivesse apenas para cuidar dele, que ela largasse a carreira, mas não queria pensar nisso agora..Não queria deixar de sentir o que sentia, pela primeira vez, amava de verdade..

oOo

-Porta trancada..Yoshi!-Aioria checava a porta.

-Telefone fora do gancho..Yoshi!-Aioria tira o fone.

-Nem sinal do Oros..Deve estar dormindo..-Diz com um sorriso.

-Café da manhã pronto..-Diz olhando para a mesa enfeitada com flores, pães, frutas e suco.

Aioria arruma o cabelo no espelho e olha o relógio..10 e meia..Marin logo iria acordar..Estava com sono, mas podia esperar, queria ver a cara dela com a surpresa..Sim, o leão estava apaixonada pela ruiva..Desde o primeiro encontro..Mas era tão azarado que não teve chances de dizer ainda..Ou bem, teve, mas um certo sagitariano sempre quebrava o clima..Não de propósito, mas digamos, parecia prever a hora de entrar..xD

Marin abre os olhos com a claridade..Dormiu demais..Mas também..Ficou a noite toda acordada, tricotando uma blusa de lã..Logo chegaria o inverno, estavam no outono e já estava um pouco frio, queria poder fazer mais para agradecer Aioria, sorri enquanto olhava para a blusa verde, combinava com os olhos deles..Sorri sem perceber, estava apaixonada.."Tão corajoso, tão gentil, tão atencioso, tão atrapalhado, tão lindo..", pensa suspirando e se agarrando na blusa.

-Será que ele chegou? Parece que sim..-Diz ouvindo passos no corredor.

Aioria ia abrir um buraco no chão de tanto andar, queria ver se ela estava bem, queria deixa-la dormir, queria vê-la, não sabia o que queria..Marin troca de roupa e arruma o cabelo, embrulha como pode a blusa e abre a porta, dando de cara com um Aioria, que estava parado à porta pronto para bater.

-O.O..Ah..bem..Desculpa..Não queria assustar..Bem, mas é que..Eu..Tipo..-Aioria não sabia o que falar, gesticulava enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos, o rosto pegando fogo.

-Eu sei que dormi demais..Me desculpe..Preciso arrumar um emprego..-Diz Marin, mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Não se preocupe..Pode ficar e descansar..Ah..Fiz o café da manhã..-Diz Aioria tímido.

-Que gracinha..Obrigada..Bem..Eu fiz para você, uma forma de agradecer ter me salvo.-Marin entrega o pacote.

-Obrigado..Aioria abre um sorriso ao ver o conteúdo.

-E esse é pela ajuda..-Marin se aproxima de Aioria, se ergue nas pontas dos pés e beija o leonino.

Aioria se assusta no começo, mas logo abraça a garota e retribui o beijo, o melhor agradecimento que poderia receber..

Aioria começa a percorrer à mão no corpo da garota, o beijo ficava cada vez mais quente..O celular vibra no bolso da calça de Aioria..Quebrando o clima."Droga!", Aioria amaldiçoa o celular mil vezes.

-E- eu vou lavar o rosto..-Marin dá um sorriso tímido e vai para o banheiro.

-Alô?-Aioria irritado, sem ver o visor antes.

-Hayashi-san?-Diz a pessoa.

-Não..-Aioria.

-Então é engano..-A pessoa desliga o telefone.

Aioria olha para o celular, uma veia salta na testa, ele aperta o pequeno aparelho nas mãos, antes de jogar na parede. "Idiota!!!!Porque sempre atrapalham na melhor hora..¬¬"""..Mas dessa vez..", Aioria pensa, passando as mãos nos lábios e dando um sorriso.

oOo

Mais uma noite começa em Roppongi, luzes, sons, pessoas ricas, o tempo estava mais frio, as pessoas começavam a andar com blusões e casacos, as mulheres começam a andar de mini-saia(é que as japonesas usam calça no verão pra não queimar, e mostram as pernas no inverno..São estranhas eu sei..¬¬"").

-É aqui..-Diz Kamijo nervoso.

-O que foi? Nunca entrou num club?-Yura com um olhar brincalhão.

-Não enche..vamos!-Kamijo começa a pisar fundo.

O clube The Athenas estava com entrada nova, além do rosto de Kanon à mais, uma piscina com kingyos ao lado da entrada..

-O casaco senhores..-Diz um host de longos cabelos negros, usava um anel dourado, com um dragão negro no anelar.

-Não precisa..Somos da polícia e queríamos falar com Kido..-Diz Kamijo mostrando o distintivo.

-..Ela ainda não chegou..-Diz o rapaz um pouco nervoso.

-Esperamos lá dentro..-Diz Kamijo, entrando e sendo seguido de Yura que percebe outro host atrás de um pilar olhando para eles de maneira assustada, era pequeno, parecia um garotinho, tinha olhos enormes e verdes.

-Você viu Kami? A reação desse host e de um outro atrás do pilar..-Diz Yura.

-Vi..-Kamijo pára quando sente uma mão em seu ombro, lhe massageando o pescoço, era um club masculino, ele tem um arrepio em imaginar oque seria.

-Olá loirinho lindo, quer companhia? Sou o Misty..Ora ora..Tem outro..-Misty que estava agarrado à Kamijo olha para Yura e se agarra nele também.

-O.O-Yura.

-X.X-Kamijo.

-xD-Misty.

-Senhorita Kido!!!Graças à Deus!!!!Precisamos falar com a senhorita!!!-Kamijo tentava se soltar de Misty, que tentava beijar Yura.

-Quem são vocês? Quere ser hosts?-Saori observa os dois, eram muito bonitos, pena que os gold estavam completos. "Mas sempre há um lugar..", pensa com um sorriso.

-Não! Somos policiais..-Kamijo mostra o distintivo.

-Ah..Venham ao meu escritório..-O tom de voz de Saori fica frio.

-Me solta sua bicha! Não jogo pro seu time não!!!-Diz Yura se soltando. Kamijo já havia subido as escadas.

-Venha mais tarde lindinho..-Misty pisca o olho e Yura tem um arrepio, fazendo uma careta.

-Sentem-se..Ao que devo a visita..-Saori apontando as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

-É que a senhorita não foi depor..Enviamos a intimação..-Diz Kamijo.

-Acha que eu iria naquela delegacia pulguenta? Eu não me rebaixaria a tanto..Vocês vieram até aqui não? E além do mais..Não tenho nada à ver com a morte de Radamanthys..-Diz Saori.

-E como sabe que iríamos perguntar isso?-Diz Kamijo com a mão embaixo do queixo.

-O que mais iriam fazer aqui?-Saori.

-Pedir emprego..Ou o numero do telefone daquela bicha loira que nos atacou..-Yura com um sorriso.

-Não brinque com isso Yu, ou ela realmente vai nos jogar nele..-Kamijo cochicha para Yura.

-Só queremos saber oque foi fazer naquele prédio na noite do crime..-Diz Kamijo.

-Negócios..Se perceberam..tenho um novo host, era do club Poseidon, Julan Solo é meu sócio agora, e ele mora naquele prédio, infelizmente era vizinho de Radamanthys..-Diz Saori sem olhar para os policias, olhando as próprias unhas.

-Ah..mais uma coisa..Qual o nome daquele host que estava na portaria pegando os casacos?-Kamijo.

-Ah..Deve ser o Dragão..Se não me engano..Andrômeda também estava quando cheguei..-Diz Saori pensativa.

-É aquele com cara de criança?-Yura.

-Sim, mas não se preocupem, ele é maior de idade..Ele é irmão de outro host..O Fênix..-Diz Saori.

-FENIX?-Yura e Kamijo falam juntos.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Como sempre..Devagar quase parando!!!xD

To meio fraca das idéias esses dias..u.u""""

Mas consegui fazer um protótipo de lemon xD..Como minha imooto disse..MILO UKE? Sim..como todas sabem tenho uma visão estranha deles..E pra mim Milo é mais feminino que kamus, tendo chiliques de mulher..xD

A fic foi escrita em três dias diferentes e com um espaço enorme entre eles, isso podem ver pelo estilo da escrita, tipo o humor, sério e non sense!!!xD

Espero que gostem..Espero reviews..Elogiem, jogem pedras, digam que viajei legal..xD to me viciando em reviews..E elas me ajudam e escrever cada vez mais e melhor, por isso..Onegai!!!(cara de gato sem leite)

Agradecimentos à todas, DarkOokami(imooto querida, sempre me ajudando, sempre lendo minhas fics doidas e non sense xD), Virgo-chan(AMO suas fics!!!Elas me inspiram a tentar alcançar seu nível!!), Anginha(fã linda!!!Saudades também fofa!), Celecia Windown(thnxs pelas reviews, sempre..fofa!!!), Kalli Cyr Charlott(muito obrigada as reviews tbm!!!), Athenas de Áries(mais uma ficwritter de peso, adoro receber reviews de sempais!!), e as outras tbm, mas é que essas sempre me mandam reivews e me animam a escrever..THNXS!!!!!!!!(Pure-Peti abre um sorriso enorme)

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita..


	13. Chapter 13

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

A noite estava tranqüila, Mask havia se sentado longe de Afrodite, morria de vontade de ver como ele estava, mas estava se controlando, havia prometido..

-Oque foi Câncer? Está distante hoje..-Diz uma cliente, colocando a mão no peito e encostando a cabeça.

"Mas o que essa vadia pensa que está fazendo? OMG..Oque está acontecendo comigo? Estou com nojo dela!!!Na verdade, nojo de todas essas mal-amadas, mas necessito do dinheiro delas..Dite, Dite..Por mim, eu fugiria com você para bem longe..Só eu e você..Na verdade, só você me basta..Se esse mundo não fosse tão capitalista e não estivéssemos tão acostumados com o luxo e o dinheiro, mandaria tudo para a merda e sumiria no mundo com você..", pensa enquanto tenta agradar outras clientes.

-Shaka..-Diz uma das clientes, era muito bonita, não sabia muito dela, apenas que era filha de um médico, a típica filhinha de papai, princesinha, que não trabalhava, não estudava, apenas gastava o dinheiro do pai com coisas fúteis, como estava fazendo agora..

-Kazumi..Seu pai é médico, não devia fumar..-Diz acendendo o cigarro que a garota segurava(é lei dos clubs, um host acender o cigarro de qualquer cliente, normalmente os clientes ou as clientes, seguram e esperam).

-Meu pai é oftalmo, e minha mãe cirurgiã plástica..Ambos fumam..Falando nisso..Sei que foi na clínica do meu pai, não foi?-Diz a garota, soltando a fumaça pela boca.

-Dr Yamazaki é seu pai? Não sabia..-Diz sério.

-É, ele é meu paizinho, e ele me disse muito bem de você, que era um rapaz inteligente e sério, realmente gosta de você, mesmo sabendo com oque trabalha.. Sei que tem uma doença grave..-Kazumi bebe um gole do champanhe mais caro da casa.

Shaka nada diz, apenas a observa, oque ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo?

-Sabe Shaka, eu gosto de você, é muito bonito, talvez o mais bonito que já vi, é educado, deve ter dinheiro guardado, sei que host ganha..Meu pai apóia minha decisão..Case-se comigo..Não irá precisar se preocupar com dinheiro, meus pais bancam o que faltar, meu pai pode tratar de você, eu cuido de você..Não precisa me amar agora..Com o tempo..Não tenho pressa..Apenas case-se comigo.-Diz com um sorriso.

-Eu tenho namorada..Não posso me casar com você!-Diz Shaka.

-Oque ela pode te oferecer? Certamente é uma pobretona..Nem deve saber o que você é..Com oque ela trabalha?-Pergunta Kazumi.

-Ela é cantora, e sabe com oque eu trabalho, o irmão dela também trabalha aqui.-Diz Shaka sem olhar para a garota.

-Humph, cantora? E acha que ela largaria a carreira dela pra cuidar de você? Eu não trabalho, tenho 24 horas para estar com você! Meu pai é médico..Ele está disposto a encontrar um tratamento para você..Case-se comigo..Não seje tolo achando que ela largaria o sonho dela por você..EU posso oferecer muito mais que ela! Pense nisso querido..-Diz jogando um envelope cheio de dinheiro e se levantando da mesa.

"Acha que ela largaria a carreira dela pra cuidar de você?", essas palavras rodavam em sua cabeça.

-Eu é que não quero que ela largue o sonho dela para cuidar de mim..-Shaka diz baixinho e abaixa o rosto, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

oOo

As Psycho Dolls comemoravam o contrato com uma gravadora grande, fariam a divulgação por todo o país e quem sabe pelo exterior..Neffie estava triste apesar de tudo, como dizer a todos que iria sair..Não agora, mas com o tempo, Shaka perderia a visão e ela queria estar com ele, cuidar dele..Suspira rodando o canudinho no dedo..

-Tudo bem Neffie-san?-Pergunta Risa.

-Tudo bem..Só estou com um pouco de sono..-Tenta disfarçar Neffie.

-Precisa descansar bem, já que logo iremos começar a gravação e correria com as apresentações..-Diz o empresário.

Yuri olha para Neffie de lado, talvez soubesse o que a outra pensava, ela era a melhor amiga de Neffie desde a época do colegial, sabia quase tudo sobre ela, talvez mais que a própria Neffie..Não sabia da doença de Shaka, mas desconfiava que a preocupação estaria relacionado à ele.

oOo

-Nossa, eu já achava Saga lindo, mas quando soube que ele tinha um irmão gêmeo, não imaginava que eram idênticos..Hum..São realmente lindos, ambos..-Diz uma cliente passando as mãos no peito de Saga e de Kanon.

-Sim, e com esse uniforme de marinheiro..Faça a cena do Titanic comigo..-Diz outra cliente, já bêbada, puxando Kanon pelo braço.

-Não ele vai fazer comigo!-Outra cliente puxa Kanon.

-Mas tem o Saga aí!-Diz a bêbada.

-Mas ele já é meu!!!!-A primeira puxa Saga.

-Divide ele comigo..-Diz uma quarta também meio bêbada.

-Calma garotas, tem Saga e Kanon para todas..Querem ver uma coisa realmente surpreendente?-Diz Kanon, se soltando das garotas e se aproximando de Saga.

-Oque? –Dizem curiosas.

Kanon olha para elas com um sorriso safado, se aproxima mais de Saga, levanta seu queixo e beija o próprio irmão na frente das clientes..

-O.O-Todas.

Saga entra na brincadeira e puxa Kanon para sentar em seu colo, abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa. Kanon também abre os botões da blusa de Saga e beija seu pescoço. A s clientes olhavam surpresas e fascinadas, eram tão idênticos que não dava para saber quem era quem.

-Fim do show..-Diz Saga empurrando o irmão do colo e arrumando a roupa. Kanon apenas olha safado para o irmão e depois para as clientes.

-Que tal continuarem o show pra gente em um outro lugar?-Pergunta uma delas.

-Depende de quanto pagarem..-Diz Kanon acabando de fechar os botões da blusa.

Elas se entreolham conversam baixinho e depois voltam a olhar para os gêmeos. Abrem a carteira e todas jogam tudo o que tem na mesa, uma quantia bem alta, cerca de 500.000 yen( 1000 reais mais ou menos).

-As clientes mandam..-Diz Kanon com um sorriso.

-Vamos..-Saga levanta e sai com o irmão e as garotas.

-Esses gêmeos..-Diz Aioria vendo eles saírem.

-Eles tem um caso incesto certo?-Pergunta Aldebaran.

-Já imaginou você e Aioros tendo um caso parecido?-Pergunta Shura se aproximando.

-Nem vem!!!Credooo..-Diz Aioria bebendo um gole de whisky e balançando os ombros em sinal de que havia tido calafrios.

oOo

-Porque o espanto com o nome Fênix?-Pergunta Saori curiosa.

-Bem, não é nada..É que é um apelido diferente..Bem, esse tal Fênix..Se encontra no club?-Pergunta Kamijo.

-Na verdade, hoje é dia de folga dele..-Diz Saori.

-Na verdade policiais..Soube que o caso não é mais de vocês..Porque ainda insistem em mexer no caso Radamanthys?-Saori.

-Porque perdemos o caso injustamente..E porque a senhorita aceitou nossa visita, se sabia que o caso não era nosso?-Kamijo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É porque eu achei o detetive Alberich um idiota!!!-Saori nervosa.

-Novidade..Alberich É um idiota..-Yura.

-Acreditam que ele entrou no salão onde eu estava e quis me levar à força, com os cremes no rosto, cabelo, unha mal-feita e tudo..Até parece que eu iria sair de lá..Tive que chamar os seguranças e ameacei acabar com a carreira dele..Aquele..-Saori mais nervosa, lembrando do incidente.

-Eu realmente prefiro vocês no caso, além de serem mais bonitos..Não querem trabalhar para mim?-Saori os olha com cobiça.

-Bem..Não é má idéia..Mas é que sabe..Nós gostamos de ser policiais e..Kamijo..-Yura olha desesperado para o parceiro.

-Err..Bem, acho melhor irmos Yura..Então, srta Saori..obrigado pela atenção..-Kamijo levanta rapidamente e puxa Yura para fora da sala.

-Policiais..Pensem bem na minha proposta de trabalho..-Diz Saori com um sorriso.

-Pode deixar..Então até..-Kamijo fecha a porta correndo.

Atravessam o corredor rapidamente, perto da escada, diminuem os passos e respiram aliviados..

-Ufa..Aquela mulher é louca!!-Kamijo sentando na escada.

-Mas bem que dessa vez eu bato palmas pro Alberich..Tentar tirar Kido do salão toda cheia de cremes é um feito!!!!-Yura rolava de rir.

Kamijo lança um olhar repreendedor em Yura, mas logo começa a rir imaginando a cena. Mas o rosto fica sério novamente..

-Temos um desafio maior agora Yura..Lembra daquela bicha na entrada? Temos que passar por ele..-Kamijo.

-Nem me lembre..Ainda mais que ele disse que era pra passarmos depois..Será que ele está esperando na entrada?-Yura desesperado.

-Bem, vamos descer devagar..Ver se ele está ou não, se não estiver..Corremos..-Diz Kamijo.

-E se ele estiver?-Pergunta Yura.

-Você era da equipe de futebol na escola..Você consegue..-Diz Kamijo dando tapinhas na costa de Yura.

-Diz isso porque você foi ouro dos 100m livres..¬¬"""-Yura.

-Não é hora de discutir isso..Vamos tentar sair daqui..-Kamijo começa a descer as escadas devagar.

Chegam até primeiro degrau, e observam agaixados a movimentação, Misty estava de costas, conversando com outro host. A saída estava livre..

-A barra está semi-limpa..Ele está de costas..No três corremos..-Diz Kamijo em voz baixa. Yura concorda com a cabeça.

-Um..Dois..Três..-Os dois correm em direção à saída, alguns metros pareciam quilômetros..Estavam quase saindo, quando o celular de Yura toca.

-_Hai hai..Yura desu_(Sim sim..É o Yura(homenagem à Hachiko de Nana, que atende o telefone desse jeito))!!!!Oi Sam!-Yura pára e atende sorrindo, era sua namorada, Sam..

-Alíííí..Eu disse que havia dois policiais lindinhos na sala da srta Saori..-Diz Misty para os outros dois hosts.

-Yura seu idiota!!!!-Kamijo puxa o companheiro pela gola e correm para a rua, atravessam a rua, correm algumas esquinas e finalmente encontram o carro, entram e partem em alta velocidade.

-T-T..Espero que eles voltem..-Dizia Misty com um lencinho.

-Ah? Sam..Não foi nada..Apenas os perigos que um policial tem que correr..O Kamijo? Está aqui..Nick quer falar com ele? Peraí..Kami, é a Nick..-Diz Yura entregando o celular para o parceiro.

-Estou dirigindo Yura..¬¬"""-Kamijo.

-Nick? O Kami tá ocupado..Depois ele liga..Ah? Vão para a Grécia?-Yura.

-Me dá isso! Nick? Vão pra onde? Como? Um caso em cima da hora? Sam pressente algo por lá? Ok..Vamos passar aí..Já estamos indo..Tchau..-Kamijo desliga o celular.

Mais à frente um policial rodoviário faz sinal para eles pararem..

-Dirigindo ao celular..Bonito hein..-O policial.

-Hoje não é um bom dia..¬¬"""-Kamijo.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!!!!Dessa vez fui um pouco mais rápida..¬¬""""

Saiu bem non sense ..xD Tava de bom humor essa semana..u.u..Mesmo trampando 11 horas por dia..8 horas normais e 3 de hora extra..Isso no período noturno..Entro à 4 e 30 da tarde e saio lá pelas 4 e 20 da madrugada..¬¬"""..Vida de dekassegui é foda..xD

Agradecimentos à DarkOokami, Virgo-chan, Anginha, srta Peach(antiga Celecia Windown, mudou nick? Ficou kawaii xD), Nicky sama, Kally Cyr Charlott e Milo C.Glace..

Pure-Petit com fadiga mental..u.u""""

Jya..Valeu à reviews de todas!!!!bjnhos e espero que continuem acompanhando essa fic totalmente non sense que não tem final definido..¬¬""

Pure-Petit deshita!!!xD


	14. Chapter 14

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

-Kamijo?Aqui é o Shido..Descobri algo interessante..Radamanthys estava envolvido em um crime no passado..Ele violentou e matou uma garota à uns anos atrás, era de descendência chinesa, seu nome era Shunrei Suyama..Ela tinha dois irmãos, Dohko e Shiryu..O mais interessante é que os dois são hosts do The Athenas Club..-Diz Shido ao telefone.

-Alberich já sabe?-Kamijo.

-Não, queria que vocês soubessem primeiro, ele está invocado com a tal de Pandora, ele jura que ela é a assassina, e está esperando a chegada dela ao Japão, estava de vir antes, mas teve uns problemas e teve de adiar a vinda..Depois de quase arrastar Saori Kido do salão, o que foi muito interessante..Hahahahahahaha..-Shido pára a narração para rir.

-Me desculpe..Mas é que sempre que me lembro..A cara dela, depois a dele, pois Kido jogou tudo quanto era produto nele..Mas voltando ao assunto..Pandora me parece estranha..Não pareceu se importar muito com a morte do noivo..-Diz Shido pensativo.

-Talvez ela não o amasse..No mail do Rada para Fênix, ele manda ele ficar longe da noiva dele..-Diz Kamijo também pensativo.

-Ah!!!Me desculpem..Bado está me chamando, parece que tem novidades..Não sei como ele agüenta revirar tanto o corpo daquele cara, já colocaram tudo quanto é tipo de remédio para o corpo não apodrecer..Mas a aparência dele está horrível..Bem, depois mando notícias..Vou tentar esconder o máximo possível o caso Suyama do Alberich..Até..-Shido desliga o telefone.

-Olha..Sieg mandou essas fotos..-Yura vira o laptop para o parceiro.

Havia fotos de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelos curtos, arrepiados e uma cicatriz na testa, estavam entrando em um iate à noite. Trocavam carícias e beijos.

-Pandora..-Diz Kamijo.

-E esse é Fênix..Ou Ikki Amamiya..-Diz Yura após ler uns papéis.

-Espera aí..Nessas fotos..Sakuragui-cho..Esse dia..Foi a noite em que Rada morreu..Agora entendo..Pandora demorou..Na verdade ela não estava na França..Estava o tempo todo aqui..-Diz Kamijo pensativo.

oOo

-Onde estão os resultados?-Alberich entra como um furacão na sala onde se encontravam os agentes Shido, Bado e Siegfried.

Os três se entreolham, trocam papéis por baixo da mesa..

-Aqui..-Diz Shido levantando e indo em direção ao agente Alberich.

-Bem, tenho que ir..Trabalho, trabalho..-Diz Bado se espreguiçando.

-Bem, eu também vou..-Siegfried ia levantando.

-Espere Sieg..Mande convocarem June, Marin e Aioria para um novo depoimento, e se aquela loira chorar de novo, prendam-na..-Diz Alberich em tom seco.

-Sim senhor..-Diz Siegfried, olhando de lado para Shido, que fazia careta atrás de Alberich.

oOo

-Sabe porque foi convocada dessa vez senhorita June?-Diz Siegfried com a mão sob o queixo, dedão em frente à boca.

-Porque eu não respondi direito?-June receosa.

-Também..Mas você mentiu daquela vez..Disse que ele não havia atendido a porta, assim foi embora..-Diz Siegfried, lançando um olhar sério para a loira.

-Mas..Foi isso mesmo..-June nervosa.

-Diga a verdade..Achamos um fio de cabelo seu no banheiro, e também impressões digitais suas na garrafa de whisk..-Siegfried, se afastando, encostando as costas na cadeira, mas sem desviar o olhar da loira.

-...Tá..eu falo..-Diz a loira.

-Estou ouvindo..-Diz Siegfried, ligando o gravador.

-"_Tudo começou quando estava indo embora do clube um dia antes dele morrer, todas foram e eu fiquei pra fechar o camarim, mas aí, Radamanthys entrou no camarim, tentei fugir, mas ele fechou a porta..Ele é mais rápido, forte, me agarrou, me bateu..Me..Me.._"-June começa a chorar, suas mãos tremiam.

-Está bem? Quer continuar?-Siegfried preocupado, a garota realmente estava nervosa.

-Não..Comecei, vou terminar..-Diz enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-"_..Ele me violentou, depois me deixou largada no chão, me ameaçou de morte, caso eu dissesse algo pra alguém..Antes de sair da sala, o vi ligando para Shina, e dizendo que havia roubado o passaporte dela..Shina foi a única se preocupou comigo, quando apareci machucada, as outras riam de mim, mas ela não, me ajudou, me acompanhou até em casa, cuidou das minhas feridas..Então decidi agradecer..Fui ao apto dele.."-_June pára a narrativa para tomar água.

(Aqui vai ser narração vista, tá não sei o nome..¬¬""""..Vai se June relatando com fatos, como um flash back..xD..)

"_June veste uma roupa justa, se maqueia para esconder os machucados..Chama um táxi e vai para o apto de Radamanthys..Olha para a janela do 22 andar, as luzes estavam acesas, ele estava..Sobe no elevador e olha para o relógio..Eram meia noite em ponto..Bate na porta..Depois de um tempo, Radamanthys atende a porta com um copo de whisk nas mãos._

-Ora..Ao que devo sua visita? Entre..-_Radamanthys abre a porta com um sorriso_

-Sabe o que é..Eu gostei daquela vez..Mesmo tendo me batido um pouco..Mas saiba que te perdôo..Que tal repetirmos?-_A loira olha sensual para Radamanthys, o empurrando para dentro do apto._

-Sabia que era irresistível..-_Radamanthys faz mensão de beijar June, que se afasta._

-Preciso de um banho primeiro..Whisky?-_June pega o copo de Radamanthys e vai até o bar, sem que ele veja, derrama um pó vermelho que havia em um compartimento secreto no anel..Coloca a bebida por cima, que logo dissolve o pó..Entregando-o à Radamanthys._

-Vou tomar um banho..Já volto..Me espere..-_June o olha sentar no sofá e abre um sorriso ao vê-lo beber a bebida.._

_Ela vai até o quarto, entra no banheiro e liga o chuveiro para disfarçar..Depois de um tempo, vai para a sala e vê Radamanthys dormindo..Era o momento..O vendedor disse que o efeito era rápido, depois Radamanthys não se lembraria de nada, era um tipo de apaga memória, se daria certo ou não, não sabia, mas iria tentar..Corre de volta para o quarto e revira os armários, gavetas, tudo que havia no quarto, até finalmente achar uma pasta cheia de passaportes..Sorri ao encontrar o de Shina, havia de outras dançarina, mas June se lembra do sorriso das outras ao vê-la machucada, assim pega apenas o de Shina e sai devagar do quarto, do apto, entra no elevador e corre algumas quadras, chama um táxi, tinha um destino..Depois de uns minutos, chega à mansion onde Shina morava..Pede para o taxista esperar um pouco, coloca o passaporte na caixa do correio da amiga._

-Obrigada..-_Diz antes de voltar ao táxi, se Radamanthys lembrasse, talvez estivesse perdida, mas pelo menos havia feito uma coisa certa.._"

-Eu juro..Não era veneno..Era acalmante..Será que o vendedor me enganou? Ele me vendeu veneno? O que vou fazer? Não era minha intenção mata-lo..-June dizia desesperada.

-Não se preocupe senhorita..Não era veneno..Era um acalmante..Podia ter dito antes que havia ido ao apto dele..Não se preocupe..Pode ir sossegada..-Sorri Siegfried, tirando mechas rebeldes que caíam nos olhos sedutores e azuis claros do policial.

June ia falar algo, mas vê a aliança no dedo do agente, era casado..Não iria querer estragar a felicidade dele..Sorri e sai da sala aliviada..Siegfried pega a prancheta e risca "acalmante no whisky", assim como "passaporte"..

oOo

Em outra sala, Aioria e Marin entraram juntos..

-Sabem porque foram chamados?-Pergunta Shido em pé à janela.

-Não..-Diz Aioria sério.

-Acho que sabem sim..Encontraram isso no apto de Radamanthys..-Shido mostra uma agulha dentro de um pacotinho.

-Uma agulha..E daí?-Aioria sem se alterar.

-É que tem as impressões digitais da senhorita Marin..-Shido lança um olhar para Marin.

-ELA NÃO MATOU RADAMANTHYS, DISSO TENHO CERTEZA!!!!-Aioria se levanta nervoso.

-Calma meu rapaz, não disse que ela matou Rada, disse apenas que há impressões digitais dela na agulha.. Algo à dizer senhorita Marin?-Shido diz calmo.

-E-eu..Eu levei a agulha..-Marin diz sem levantar o olhar.

-Marin..Não..-Aioria olha para a garota.

-Aioria não sabe..Eu disse que não havia entrado no apto dele, mas eu entrei..Iria mata-lo..Meu pai é acupunturista(non sabu o nome..Pure-Petit bakka T-T), eu vi uma vez no livro dele, que se atingirem alguns pontos vitais como nuca, e o alto da cabeça, causa morte..Sem aparentes causas, como se fosse uma morte natural, ou um simples derrame(non sabu se é verdade..suponho..xD)..Mas quando eu cheguei ao apto dele, a porta estava aberta..No chão estava Radamanthys morto..Uma faca na barriga..Havia muito sangue..Devo ter deixado a agulha cair..Mas eu juro, não o matei..Não fui eu..E Aioria não sabe de nada..Ele não fez nada..-Marin pela primeira vez encarava o policial.

-Não se preocupem..Não foi essa agulha utilizada..Foi uma de bambú..-Diz Shido ainda calmo.

-Bambú?-Aioria.

-Sim, havia uma lasca bem pequenina de bambu, perto da zona vital da cabeça..Desconfiamos de uma agulha de bambú, pois havia ouvido uma vez de uma tortura chinesa, onde se usavam agulha bem finas de bambu..-Diz Shido, riscando "agulha no tapete" da prancheta.

-Esse caso da agulha..Vai comprometer Marin? Me prenda no lugar dela..-Aioria.

-Não se preocupe, não foi ela quem matou, mas talvez haja algo, por ela estar na cena do crime e esconder os verdadeiros fatos..-Diz Shido pensativo.

-Darei um jeito, não se preocupem..-Sorri Shido com pena do casal.

oOo

Uma mulher bela e elegante entra na delegacia, é levada até uma sala espelhada, onde Alberich a esperava, ele tinha certeza de que Pandora era a assassina, e queria provar isso, pela sua viagem, pra mostrar que era melhor de Yura e Kamijo.

-Senhorita Pandora..-Anuncia um policial.

-Mande a entrar..-Diz Alberich com um sorriso.

E Pandora entra, vestia um vestido longo, de mangas curtas, em tom verde claro, um chapéu de abas largas e em tom verde-escuro, luvas verde-escuras e um sapato verde-escuro também..Cumprimenta Alberich e se senta em um cadeira em frente à ele.

-Pandora..Gosta de chapeis de aba larga não?-Pergunta Alberich.

-Gosto porque?-Pandora arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Alberich mostra o vídeo onde uma pessoa de longos cabelos negros e um chapéu de abas largas apertava o botão do andar 22..

-Está insinuando que sou eu?-Pandora diz séria.

-E quem mais seria?-Alberich.

-Mas eu não estava no país nesse dia..-Diz Pandora.

-Mentirosa..E hipócrita, nem de luto está..-Alberich mostra as fotos dela e Ikki num iate em Sakuragui-cho.

-São amantes..E planejaram a morte de seu noivo..Estou certo? Ou vai me dizer que essa nas fotos não é você?-Albercih convicto.

-..Não vou mentir..Não mais..Essa na foto sou eu, e esse não é meu amante..É meu namorado..Não sou noiva de Radamanthys, eu era, mas terminei tudo já faz meio ano..Mas aquele lunático insistia em dizer que era meu noivo..Tive que fugir pra França..Ikki eu conheci em um de minhas visitas ao Japão, fui em uma festa e ele estava acompanhando uma senhora de idade..Descobri que ele era host, mas mesmo assim, me aproximei dele, e começamos o romance..Mas ele descobriu e começou a ameaçar Ikki..-Diz Pandora.

-Como nesse mail?-Alberich mostrava o mail que Radamanthys havia mandado para Fênix.

-Não..Não vi esse mail..Ikki não comentou..-Diz Pandora.

-Mentindo de novo? Tá na cara que vocês planejaram isso..Mataram Radamanthys..Vocês dois!!!Confesse!!!-Alberich agarra o braço de Pandora.

-Me solta seu insolente!!!Não matei ninguém!!Nem eu nem Ikki..Veja a data e hora da foto..Olhe a hora do elevador..-Diz Pandora.

Realmente a hora estava estranha..As fotos na iate eram às 1 e 20, a do elevador, às 1 e 20, exatamente a mesma hora, não podia Pandora estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo..

-Satisfeito? Não estive no apto dele naquela noite..Mandei minha empregada dizer que iria embarcar aquele dia, pois não haviam me dito do que se tratava, e não queriam que soubessem do meu caso, mas logo tive alguns assuntos a resolver e tive que adiar minha vinda..Agora, com sua licença..Preciso resolver uma assuntos..-Diz Pandora se levantando.

-Não saia do país..-Diz Alberich inconformado.

Pandora lhe dá as costas.

-Oque houve com o mail de Radamanthys para Ikki, e a facada, e a agulha de bambu..Alberich está confuso..E nós também..Mas já tenho uma vaga idéia..-Diz Kamijo, que assistia o vídeo da sala onde ele e Yura estavam.

-Os Suyamas..-Diz Yura.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

OMG!!!!Ficou longoooooo..X.X

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Foi o cap todo sobre o assassinato..Tava inspirada pra isso..xD

Muito confuso eu sei..u.u"""..Até eu me perco nela..Podem me tacar pedras..Tá muito bizarra..Mas já podem ter uma idéia de quem é o assassino..Mas ainda tem o caso da faca..E também, como o assassino, ou assassinos(?.?) mataram Rada..Isso talvez no próximo ou outro, preciso escrever mais sobre os hosts!!!É que hoje minha cabeça não está mto yaoi..xD

Jya..Agradecimentos à todas que me mandam review(as que me mandam sempre sabem..Adoro vocês!!!)!!!Fico muito contente com elas!!!!Mais uma coisa..

Sei que pode parecer maldade..Mas já que todas perdem tempo lendo minha fic, que percam um pouco mais de tempo e me deixem reviews!!!!(Eu sei que vocês lêem..¬¬""), nem que seje me xingando, dizendo que sou muito enrolada, me elogiem, digam que escrevo errado(o que é verdade..u.u""), qualquer coisa!!!Deixem uma gata feliz(cara de gato sem leite), no reviews..No atualização..Pure-Petit jogando sujo..u.u"""

Bjnhos..Pure-Petit deshita..


End file.
